The Bone Eater's Well
by MissTuffcy
Summary: Kurama goes to visit his cousin Kagome's house. He ends up being sent back in time with her when he falls down the bone eater's well trying to catch her when she jumped down it. ADOPTED BY: Pardon Me Genderless-Crumpet
1. Chapter 1

MissTuffcy: I went out on a limb with this chapter. I'm not even sure what the pairings will be. Hehe...

A Note so you won't get confused.

Shiori calls Kurama Shu-kun and calls Shuichi – Shuichi-kun.

Kurama calls Shuichi - Shu-kun.

Kagome calls Kurama Shu-kun when Shuichi is in the room or just plain Shuichi whenever they're alone or when Shuichi isn't in the room.

Kazuya calls his son Shuichi and calls Kurama Shu-kun but he calls both of them son at times.

There.

Summary: Kurama goes to visit his cousin Kagome's house. He ends up being sent back in time with her when he falls down the bone eater's well trying to catch her when he jumped down it. Now he joins Kagome and her friends on their adventure to find the Shikon jewel shards. But on the way, Kurama meets some rather familiar characters.

Warning: Language, Slight AU, OOC chars, Yaoi (maybe?), Yuri (possibly?)

0000

The Bone Eater's Well

1

0000

Emerald green eyes groggily opened when he felt someone shaking him. He looked up to see Kazuya shaking him awake. He was currently standing outside of the backdoor of the car. They had taken a trip to visit Shiori's sister. Kurama closed his eyes back. He didn't feel like getting up. He wasn't able to sleep during the ride over here because he couldn't fall asleep in a moving vehicle. "C'mon Shuichi..." Kazuya mumbled, shaking Kurama again. Kurama grumbled something sleepily and swatted at Kazuya's hand. Kazuya sighed and looked at Shiori. She managed to get little Shuichi up and walking. She looked at Kazuya and chuckled. Kazuya grumbled something about lazy teenagers and pulled Kurama out of the car. Kurama gasped and his eyes flew open as he thought he was going to hit the floor. Kazuya grunted and held Kurama up bridal style. Kurama frowned sleepily at Kazuya.

"Meh..." Kurama grunted, pushing at Kazuya's chest. Kazuya glared at the sleepy fox in human guise. He set Kurama on the ground and had to catch him when he took a step and went plunging to the ground.

"Kazuya." Shiori tsked. Kazuya looked up at Shiori, who was caring her bag and his bag. "I already got our bags in the house."

"Shuichi won't wake up..." Kazuya mumbled. Kurama was leaning against Kazuya fast asleep.

"He must have been really tired." Shiori said. She looked a bit worried. "Shu-kun, honey?" Shiori reached over and felt his forehead. She slapped his cheek gently and Kurama's eyes opened half way. She smiled. "We have to get inside now." Kurama grumbled something incoherent. Can't a fox be lazy sometimes?

* * *

><p>Kurama yawned and sat up. He felt something roll off him and he looked next to him at Shuichi. He furrowed his brow in confusion and looked around. He threw his feet over the bed and stood. He stretched as he made his way to the door and opened it just to walk into his cousin. "Oh! Shuichi-kun! I was just coming to see if you were awake!" Kagome said with a grin. Kurama smiled at her.<p>

"I just woke up. Shu-kun is still sleep though." Kurama said looking over his shoulder.

"My mom just finished breakfast!" Kagome grinned. Kurama nodded with a smile. He walked past her and down the hall.

* * *

><p>At the breakfast table, Kagome was quickly shoving her face. She wanted to leave as quickly as she could, but to where, Kurama wasn't too sure. She finished her food and placed the chopsticks down. Kurama, Shuichi, Shiori, and Kazuya were staring openly at Kagome. "Um...What's the rush, Kagome-chan?" Kurama asked slowly. Kagome grinned sheepishly at him.<p>

"Well you see...um..." She looked at her grandfather then back and Kurama and his family. "I have to get ready for my plane!" She explained. Kurama raised an eyebrow.

"Plane? For where?" Shiori asked.

"I'm going to America!" She said. Shiori smiled.

"Really? My Shu-kun has gone to America a few times to study!" Shiori said proudly. She smiled at Kurama who smiled back at her, albeit a bit weakly.

"That's so cool!" Kagome smiled widely. "When I come back, we can share tales!" Kurama nodded. Kagome jumped up but leaned over to her grandpa. "I'm going back." She whispered to him lowly, but since Kurama had such sensitive ears, he heard her clearly. _Going back where?_ Kurama placed his chopsticks down.

"You're done already?" Kazuya asked with a frown. He glanced into Kurama's bowl. "You hardly touched anything. Kurama frowned.

"I'm not really that hungry. Excuse me." He said and stood. He walked out the way Kagome went. Shiori smiled apologetically to Nodoka.

"I'm sorry, Nodoka. He hasn't had much of an appetite lately. I've tried to get him to eat but...I can't really force him." Shiori sighed sadly.

"It's alright, Shiori." Nodoka smiled. "Sota, little Shuichi, are you guys finished?" They both nodded.

"Why don't you two go play?" Kazuya said with a smile. The two boys grinned and nodded. They jumped up and ran out the room.

"Let's go find Buyo first!" Sota exclaimed.

* * *

><p>Kurama sighed as he walked around the back. He looked down at his hands with a frown. Lately, he had felt his yokai fluctuating. Sometimes it'd be completely gone and at another point it would be high enough to attract demons for a challenge. Hiei had bailed him out a few times when that happened. He'd gone Koenma to maybe look up something but the godling wasn't able to find anything useful for him. He had Yukina look him over and she didn't find anything wrong. "What is wrong with me..." Kurama grumbled as he banged his head on the tree in front of him. He stood up straight when he caught sight of Kagome standing on the ledge of the Well inside of the small shrine on the side of the house. He frowned slightly. "What is she doing over there?" His eyes widened when Kagome suddenly tipped forward. Kurama launched himself forward as fast as he could. He caught Kagome by the back of her shirt but she still fell forward and dragged him down with her. He let out a shocked gasp. Kagome's eyes were wide.<p>

"Shuichi!" She exclaimed. Kurama's vision began to blur. He was feeling dizzy. The last thing he heard was Kagome shouting his name again before everything went dark.

* * *

><p><em>I think this was a weak beginning. D:<em>

_But review please and tell me how you like it!_


	2. Chapter 2

MissTuffcy: I'm glad people like this so far!

Note so no one will be confused:

_When it is kind of in the POV of Kagome, I will refer to Kurama as Shuichi since Kagome doesn't know about his other half._

Summary: Kurama goes to visit his cousin Kagome's house. He ends up being sent back in time with her when he falls down the bone eater's well trying to catch her when she jumped down it. Now he joins Kagome and her friends on their adventure to find the Shikon jewel shards. But on the way, Kurama meets some rather familiar characters.

Warning: Language, Slight AU, OOC chars, Yaoi (maybe?), Yuri (possibly?), violence

0000

The Bone Eater's Well

2

0000

Kurama groaned as he sat up. His head was splitting. It felt like Hiei was forcing his way into his mind with the Jagan. Kurama froze. He looked around. He was at the bottom of the well still but he didn't see any sign of Kagome. "Kagome-chan?" Kurama called. He stood up but almost fell back over from the dizzy spell. He shook his head. He looked up and his eyes widened. '_Why can I see the sky and not the ceiling?' _He began to panick. "Kagome-chan!" Kurama shouted. He looked around the closed in space and shuddered. He hated being in small inclosed spaces. His gaze landed on a vine that grew on the wall of the well. He tugged on it a few times before climbing up it. When he reached the top he froze. This was not his aunt's house at all. In fact, it seemed like he was in the makai. '_This can't be the makai. The sky is not blue there. The sky here looks like I'm still in the human world.' _He was thinking about calling Kagome again but thought against it.

He was in an unfamiliar place and he didn't want to draw attention to himself. He sat down against the well and placed his head in his hands. His head was still hurting and he still felt a bit dizzy. '_What the hell happened?' _

* * *

><p>~A bit earlier~<p>

Kagome landed on her feet and she looked up. She made it. She immediately looked down at her feet and her eyes widened tremendously. "Sh-Shuichi!" She cried in shook. She knelt down next to him and shook him. He didn't move. She placed two fingers to his neck and gave a sigh of relief. He was still alive. She frowned. '_How am I going to get both of us up the well...' _She snapped her fingers. She'd have to quickly make it to the village she knew Inuyasha and the others were waiting for her and tell Inuyasha to help her bring Shuichi up. She frowned as she stared down at him. He was going to be so freaked when he woke up. She sighed and climbed up the vine to hop out the well.

* * *

><p>~Present~<p>

Kagome was on Inuyasha's back as he ran back towards the bone eater's well. Kagome pointed. "There he is! Oh! He must be so confused right now!" Kagome frowned. She jumped off of Inuyasha and the hanyou skidded to a stop.

"Ka-"

"Stay here Inuyasha. I don't want to scare him anymore right now!" Kagome said firmly before she ran the rest of the way to Shuichi.

* * *

><p>Kurama slowly pulled his hands away from his face as he heard hurried footsteps. "Shuichi!" He looked up at Kagome in confusion. She dropped to her knees in front of him. "Are you alright, Shu-kun?"<p>

"Where are we, Kagome?" Kurama asked with a frown. Kagome sighed.

"You're not going to believe this, but, we're in feudal era japan." She said. Kurama's eyes widened.

"What?"

"When demons existed." Kagome said. She turned slightly and motioned someone over. Kurama's gaze snapped over to the white haired dog demon who approached them, a scowl on his face. "This is my friend, Inuyasha! He's a demon." Kurama gripped his head and groaned. Kagome frowned and placed her hands on Kurama's shoulders. "Are you alright?" Kurama gripped his head tightly.

"I have a really bad headache..." Kurama mumbled. Kagome helped him up. She looked at Inuyasha.

"Can you carry him please..." Kagome begged. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"What am I, a damn horse?" Inuyasha grumbled irritably. Kagome squeaked as Inuyasha grabbed her and flung her over his shoulder and the same to Kurama who had fallen unconscious.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed as the inu-hanyou took off from the ground to bound through the trees.

* * *

><p>Kagome looked over Shuichi with a frown. She brushed away the loose strands of hair that fell in his face. She sighed. She turned her head slightly when she heard someone come into the hunt. It was Lady Kaede and Sango. She frowned and stood. She smoothed out her skirt and walked over to them. "What's wrong with him?"<p>

"There doesn't seem to be anything wrong with him." Kaede saidm staring over at Shuichi. Kagome frowned as she stared at Shuichi. "It may just be stress." Kaede held up a bowl. "Give this to the boy. This should calm – if not get rid of – his headache." Kagome took the bowl and watched Kaede leave the hut. Kagome turned back to Shuichi when she heard a muffled groan.

"Shu-kun!" She exclaimed as she made her way back over to the red head. Shuichi looked up at her with a frown.

"Kagome...Where are we?...Again..." He mumbled the last part.

* * *

><p>Kurama slowly sat up and ran a hand through his hair. He frowned when Kagome handed him a bowl. "What is this?"<p>

"This will help you with your headache!" Kagome said with a smile. Kurama warily stared at Kagome.

"Is this some weird dream?" Kurama asked. Kagome frowned and shook her head.

"What do you remember?" Kagome asked.

"I remember...coming over to your house, waking up for breakfest...Taking a walk...You jumping down a well...I tried to grab you but I ended up fallng in with you." Kurama's eyes widened. "I fell and hit my head." Kurama came to a conclusion. "I'm either in a coma or hallucinating!" Sango chuckled. Sango walked over to sit next to Kagome.

"He is really related to you. He over-exaggerates things just like you." Sango said with a grin. Kagome shook her head.

"He's not usually like this...I think he really must of hit his head on the way down." Kagome said with a nod.

"That explains the headaches..." Kurama mumbled just as Kagome said it.

"Drink up that stuff and rest some more. Tomorrow we're going to head out!" Kagome said.

"Going where?" Kurama asked with a frown.

"Going back to the well to take you home." Kagome said with a nod. Kurama's frown deepened.

"Take me home? What about you?"

"I have to stay here and help Inuyasha and everyone else find the rest of the pieces of the shikon jewel." Kagome said. Kurama furrowed his brows. _Where have I heard of this Shikon Jewel... _Kurama frowned.

"I'm not leaving without you!"

"Shuichi, its too dangerous to stay here. You have to go home." Kagome frowned. Kurama glared at her.

"I'm staying." Kurama responded firmly. Kagome sighed.

"Fine...Inuyasha won't be too happy about this..." Kagome mumbled.

"He's never happy about anything but food." Sango muttered back.

* * *

><p><em>:D<em>

_I thank you all that reviewed. Your reviews and encouragement makes me smile!_

_Review please!_


	3. Chapter 3

MissTuffcy: I'm glad people like this so far!

**Note before reading:**

My laptop totally corrupted on me and I was almost done with this story. I'm not going to be typing in advance anymore because all the time and work I put into it always ends up being a waste because something bad happens _curse my luck. _But you can help out with that if you want. Just throw out some ideas here and there.

**Btw about the time space continuum thing:**

I had put some thought into it and that was what the original chapter 3 was about. Kurama asking about the past and what was the exact time they were in. Of course it doesn't have to be linked to Youko's past life because technically they never said from what time a thousand years ago that he had been Youko and that he'd been hunted down. And of course there is the thing that back here there was no separation from demon word, spirit world, or the human world. All of it was together. I'm not going to tell you how I'm gonna play that out, you'll just have to read and find out.

This chapter will be a filler until I finish the original chapter which might not be any time this week, but keep on your toes about it.

_._

Summary: Kurama goes to visit his cousin Kagome's house. He ends up being sent back in time with her when he falls down the bone eater's well trying to catch her when she jumped down it. Now he joins Kagome and her friends on their adventure to find the Shikon jewel shards. But on the way, Kurama meets some rather familiar characters.

Warning: Language, Slight AU, OOC chars, Yaoi (maybe?), Yuri (possibly?), violence

0000

The Bone Eater's Well

3

0000

Shiori paced back and forth in the living room. She hadn't heard from a Shu-kun in hours and she was really getting worried. "Where did he go off too?" She asked. She was almost on the verge of tears.

"Shiori," Nodoka said with a frown. "I'm sure he just went out for a walk,"

Shiori shook her head. "My Shuichi would never go anywhere without informing me first!" She gasped suddenly. She pulled out her cell phone. "I'll call him!" She pushed the number 1 for Kurama had been on her speed dial. She waited. A ringing suddenly pierced the still silence and everyone gazed at the cell phone on the table. Kazuya picked it up and sighed.

"This is Shu-kun's phone." Kazuya said. Shiori gave a cry of anguish.

"My baby is missing!" She cried. She almost collapsed to the ground but Kazuya managed to catch her before she actually hit the ground. "My baby," She cried over and over again. Shuichi and Sota came running down the stairs at that point. They both wore grins but then stopped when they noticed Shiori crying into Kazuya's chest.

"What's going on?" Shuichi asked.

"Oh, Shuichi!" Shiori cried. "Shu-kun is missing!"

"Actually I saw him about an hour ago," Sota said. Everyone's gaze snapped to him.

"Where did he go?" Shiori asked.

"He jumped down the well with Kagome," Sota said with a grin. He tilted his head to the side when Shiori shouted:

"WHAT?"

"Well…More like fell in after Kagome."

"MY BABY!" Shiori screamed and ran out of the house and towards the shrine in the back. The other adults and Sota and Shuichi followed after her. She looked down in the well and started crying again. Kazuya almost looked anxious.

"Is he down there…dead?" Kazuya asked. Shiori turned and glared at him.

"NO! He's not down there at all!" She screamed at him. "Where is my baby?"

"He probably went back to Inuyasha's time with Kagome. Everyone froze.

"What?"

"Oh…we have a lot of explaining to do…" Nodoka sighed as her son and father sweat-dropped. "Come inside, Shiori."

* * *

><p><em>Yay~ Review please and if you'd like, leaving some suggestions for what's to happen next.<em>


	4. Chapter 4

MissTuffcy: I've never put so much thought into a story since I started this one. I mean, I've been thinking deeply and almost philosophical with this. I am so proud of myself right now because I hardly ever think so deeply about anything else. Ha-ha

Summary: Kurama goes to visit his cousin Kagome's house. He ends up being sent back in time with her when he falls down the bone eater's well trying to catch her when she jumped down it. Now he joins Kagome and her friends on their adventure to find the Shikon jewel shards. But on the way, Kurama meets some rather familiar characters.

Warning: Language, Slight AU, OOC chars, Yaoi (maybe?), Yuri (possibly?), violence

0000

The Bone Eater's Well

4

0000

Kurama opened his eyes slowly. He yawned and sat up, running a hand through his hair. He looked around at the empty hut. No one was in here. Not even that old lady. "Ah, ye be awake, child," As if on cue, the old lady from before walked in with a warm smile across her face. Kurama smiled slightly. He stood up and frowned slightly when the women held something out to him. "Something more comfortable than what you're wearing right now," She grinned. "I'll be right back with your shoes.

"Thank you," Kurama nodded. The women left the hut. Kurama looked down at the outfit she had given him. He slowly stripped out of his clothes. He put on the outfit provided for him and looked himself over. It was the same as the Chinese battle style outfit he always wore except it was black with gold trimming. It was made out of soft cotton. He tied the sash tightly around him. He turned when he heard someone enter the hut.

"Ah, ye be done," The old woman smiled. Kurama smiled back at her. "I couldn't find any men shoes that would fit ye," She chuckled. "Ye have such small feet; I hope ye don't mind wearing women's shoes."

"It's alright," Kurama said as he walked over to her to receive the shoes. As he put them on, Kaede walked over to a chest that had been placed in the corner.

"Come here," she beckoned. Kurama went over to her. She pulled out a thin blade and then pulled out a large thick one. Kurama blinked at the small chest and looked at her in confusion. _How in the world did that thing fit in there? _She then pulled out a whip with spikes on the sides. She frowned. "Ah," She pulled out a bow and arrow. She looked at Kurama. "If ye be traveling with your cousin and her friends, ye best have something to defend yerself with," Kaede motioned with her hand at the several weapons on the table.

"Um,"

"Let me see your hands," Kaede held her hands out. Kurama placed his hands in her hand and she looked them over. She rubbed the palms of his hands and then looked up to stare at him. "I see ye have never held a weapon such as a sword or bow,"

"I've had some type a practice," Kurama said hesitated-ly as he remembered Hiei teasing him about how reliant he was on his whip which made him try to mimic Hiei with a grass blade.

"Very well, I will give you this blade," She placed the thick sword in his hand and he gasped as it fell to the ground with him still trying to hold it up. _What in the three worlds- _Kaede chuckled. "The thin blade it is," She slipped the thin blade in between Kurama's sash and tunic. She hooked the whip to his side as well. "Extra precaution," she explained. Kurama nodded but then glared down at the blade on the floor. "Don't be so worried. Only a person with powerful spiritual energy such as myself can make the weight of this sword seem like a feather. Kurama nodded silently.

"Um…Thank you, Lady…Kaede," Kurama sad.

* * *

><p>"My cousin will be joining us!" Kagome said with a firm nod.<p>

"What? I am not babysitting another human!"

"SIT!" Kagome watched in satisfaction as Inuyasha plummeted to the ground. She turned to a smiling Sango and a grinning Miroku. Shuichi chose that moment to walk out of the hut. Miroku's eyes widened.

* * *

><p>~Miroku POV~<p>

The most beautiful woman I have ever seen stepped out of Lady Kaede's hut. I don't believe Sango could even match her beauty. I had to have her bear my children-

* * *

><p>~Normal POV~<p>

Miroku dashed over to Kurama and grabbed his hands. Kurama's eyes widened as he stared at the monk. "You are very beautiful," Miroku said seriously. A faint blush crossed Kurama's face as the monk drew closer to his face. "I must ask you: Will you bear my children?" Kurama's eyes widened as a large boom-a-rang smashed into the monk's head.

"Pervert~" Sango growled. She smiled pleasantly at Kurama but Kurama saw the warning glint in her eyes. He shivered. Kagome ran over to Kurama.

"Sorry about him," Kagome sighed. "That's Miroku. You already know Sango and Inuyasha. The little cat demon in Sango's arms is Kirara," A brown fox kit hopped on Kagome's shoulder and stared at Kurama. Kurama's attention was immediately drawn to him.

"Is that a fox kit?" Kurama asked. Kagome looked at Shippo and grinned.

"Yup! His name is Shippo." She pulled the fox kit off her shoulder and held him out to Kurama. Shippo wiggled out of Kagome's grip and jumped onto Kurama's shoulder.

"I've never seen a human with red hair!" He exclaimed as he played in Kurama's hair.

"That is true," Miroku mumbled. Kurama looked at Kagome in confusion. Kagome shook her head.

"I assure you, Shuichi is 100 percent human! His mother is my mother's sister!" Kagome exclaimed. Kurama's eyes widened.

"Oh no, mother must be terribly worried about me!" Kurama gasped. "I don't even have my phone with me."

"Foe-on?" The others asked. Kurama frowned as he looked at Kagome.

"Maybe I should head home," He said reluctantly. Kagome frowned slightly at the almost disappointed tone Kurama took.

"How about we go to tell your mom you're okay and you come back with me?" Kagome smiled. Kurama smiled back her.

"That sounds like a plan," With that, they went back to the bone eater's well. Kurama look uneasily down the well and shuddered. Sango looked down the well as well and then turned her attention to Kagome as she stood on the wall. She held her hand out to Kurama before frowning at the fearful look on his face.

"Inuyasha, can you jump with Shuichi?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha growled and Kagome glared at him. Inuyasha sighed.

"Fine!" He grumbled. He picked up Kurama who squeaked in surprise. Kagome jumped down as well as Inuyasha with Kurama in his arms.

* * *

><p>Kagome's feet gently touched down on the ground as well as Inuyasha. Kagome turned to smile at Inuyasha and Shuichi but there was just one problem. "WHERE IS SHUICHI?" Kagome cried. Inuyasha looked down at his empty arms and his eyes widened.<p>

"I swear I was holding her!"

"Him!" Kagome yelled at him and smacked him in the head.

"Ow!" Inuyasha growled.

"We have to go back!" Kagome cried.

* * *

><p>Kurama groaned as he rubbed the back of his head. At least Inuyasha had disappeared when he was near the ground. Kurama sighed as he used the vine to climb up. "What happened?" Sango and Shippo asked at the same time. Kurama rubbed the back of his head again and winced.<p>

"I'm not sure," Kurama grumbled. Just as he said that, Inuyasha jumped out of the well with Kagome on his back.

"Shuichi!" She cried as she ran over and hugged him tightly. "Are you okay? We got back and you weren't with us!"

"Yeah…I think the back of my head found that out first," Kurama grumbled irritably. Kagome hugged him again.

"Oh! If that didn't work, how are we going to get you home?" She started squeezing Kurama. "OH GOD YOU'RE GOING TO BE STUCK HERE FOREVER!"

"Geez, Kagome, Think more negative so she can start crying too," Inuyasha said as he jabbed a clawed thumb at Kurama. Kurama glared at him.

"I'm not a female, thank you very much," Kurama snapped. Inuyasha smirked.

"Sure do look like it,"

"Quiet, dog breath!" Kurama growled. Inuyasha snarled at him and pushed Kagome out the way.

"I aughta claw your tongue out right now!"

"So now you're a cat?" Kurama glared and Inuyasha glared right back. Kagome blinked.

"Am I missing something here?" She asked. Kurama huffed and crossed his arms.

"You act just like Kagome," Inuyasha grumbled.

"SIT!" Kagome screamed. Kurama watched in amusement as the jewels around the dog demon's neck began to glow and he was slammed into the ground. He chuckled lowly.

"Dog indeed," Kurama murmured to himself.

"I HEARD THAT!" Inuyasha yelled from his place on the ground. Shippo jumped back on Kurama's shoulder.

"Ahaha, Inuyasha! Another Human who isn't scared of you!" Shippo stuck his tongue out at him. Inuyasha growled and jumped off the ground. He glared at Shippo and the fox kit cowered behind Kurama's head. Kurama glared at Inuyasha. Kagome whooped.

"Now we have to continue on! We have to continue our search for jewel shards and look for a way to get Shuichi back home!"

* * *

><p>The gang had set out that same day. Kurama was lagging a bit behind when he was shot with a sudden pain in his head. He gasped and collapsed to his knees. Kagome ran back to him. "Are you okay?" She cried. After a while of gripping his head, he nodded.<p>

"For a while now, I have been having these strange occurrences of splitting headaches that last for a few seconds and then it just goes away," Kurama explained. He stood up and shook his head slightly. "I'm fine now."

"Inuyasha, I think you should carry Shuichi,"

"No fuckin' way!" Inuyasha snarled. Kurama frowned at Kagome.

"I'm truly fine, Kagome-chan." Kagome sighed.

"Fine but if it continues, Inuyasha will carry you,"

"What? I will do no such thing!" Inuyasha exclaimed which earned him a glare from Kagome and Kurama for two different reasons.

"Well-"

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha hissed. Sango and the others exchanged looks as Kurama stared off ahead of them. Inuyasha suddenly took off.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed after the dog demon. She growled and ran after him.

"Wait, Kagome-chan!" Kurama shouted as he ran after her. Sango and Miroku followed them.

* * *

><p>"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted as she came to the clearing where the two brothers were staring at one another. Kurama stopped next to her.<p>

"Is that Inuyasha's brother?" Kurama asked.

"It seems you've gained another human bitch, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said coldly as he looked at Kurama. Kurama turned to see if he had been indicating someone behind him. His eye twitched when he caught that the dog demon was talking about him.

"If they were truly demons, why can they not see that I am a male," Kurama growled lowly; too low for Kagome to hear and even Inuyasha but Sesshomaru heard him clearly. Sesshomaru continued to stare at Kurama.

"Why does this human have red hair? I've never seen a human with red hair before," Sesshomaru said as he looked Kurama over. Kurama's eyes hardened as his and the cold, golden orbs of the dog demon's locked. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"What the hell are you getting at? I'd never couple with that hard ass of a person," A rock suddenly slammed into the back of Inuyasha's skull which made him fall forward on his face. He jumped up and glared at the glaring fox in human guise. "What the fuck was that for!" Kurama crossed his arms and glared.

_This is why I never liked dogs or dog demons. _Kurama sighed inwardly.


	5. Chapter 5

MissTuffcy: Shiori just might kill someone one day…

Summary: Kurama goes to visit his cousin Kagome's house. He ends up being sent back in time with her when he falls down the bone eater's well trying to catch her when she jumped down it. Now he joins Kagome and her friends on their adventure to find the Shikon jewel shards. But on the way, Kurama meets some rather familiar characters.

Warning: Language, Slight AU, OOC chars, Yaoi (maybe?), Yuri (possibly?), violence

0000

The Bone Eater's Well

5

0000

"WHAT!" Shiori screeched. "How is that even possible?"

"We don't know," Nadoko said.

"My baby is in a world full of demons!" Shiori began to weep again. "He's a good boy; he doesn't deserve such a fate. Kazuya looked a bit confused.

"This sounds all fairy-tale." Kazuya said. At that moment, the cell phone that Shiori clutched in her hand began to ring.

"Hello?" Shiori asked.

"Mrs. Minamino?" Shiori's eyes widened at the familiar voice of one of her son's friends.

"Oh, Yusuke!" Shiori exclaimed. "Something terrible has happened to my Shu-kun!"

"Wait, Shiori!" Nadoko exclaimed. "You can't tell anyone-"

"What happened?" Yusuke asked urgently.

"He fell down a well and was sent to a place full of demons!" Shiori cried before Nadoko snatched the phone from her.

"No-no, Shiori is just a bit over-emotional because Shuichi…ran away," Nadoko said. She heard a dial tone and she blinked and stared at the phone. "How rude…"

* * *

><p>"Guys!" Yusuke shouted as he barged into the temple.<p>

"What?" Genki asked. Yukina stood up from her sitting position.

"What's wrong, Yusuke?"

"Kurama has been kidnap!" Yusuke yelled. "Where is Kuwabara and Hiei?"

"Kuwabara is here in the kitchen," Yukina said. "I'm not sure where Hiei went."

"I'm right here," Hiei grumbled. Everyone jumped and looked over at him. He was leaning against the giant statue on the side of them. "What do you mean m- the fox was kidnapped?"

"Shiori was crying. I called Kurama's phone and she picked up talking about he fell into a well and now he's somewhere with demons are at."

"How does she know about demons?" Kuwabara asked coming into the room.

"I don't know,"

"Maybe the fox told her?" Hiei suggested. Yusuke shrugged.

"We have to find him though! He might be in danger,"

"The fool is right," Hiei nodded as Kuwabara glared at him. "We should go to Koenma to see if he knows anything about this."

"Right," The two agreed.

* * *

><p><em>I will update again later today. Review please! :D<em>


	6. Chapter 6

MissTuffcy: I'm ecstatic! My birthday is in 6 days and I'm getting me a newwwwww phhhoooone~! (Does a little dance) my little present to myself for my past failed birthdays with me just sitting in the house staring a t a blank TV screen alone. Q~Q I am a boring person….

I have officially made this a Hiei x Kurama pairing. There may be another pairing with Kurama but yeah Hiei and Kurama are in a relationship/partnership. It's like puppy love dating? Small things like little pecks, hugs, cuddling and stuff.

Summary: Kurama goes to visit his cousin Kagome's house. He ends up being sent back in time with her when he falls down the bone eater's well trying to catch her when she jumped down it. Now he joins Kagome and her friends on their adventure to find the Shikon jewel shards. But on the way, Kurama meets some rather familiar characters.

Warning: Language, Slight AU, OOC chars, Yaoi (maybe?), Yuri (possibly?), violence

0000

The Bone Eater's Well

6

0000

"I don't have time for you, half-breed," Sesshomaru said. With that he turned and with quick strides he disappeared in the brushes.

"Half-breed?" Kurama asked. Inuyasha huffed.

"Inuyasha is half human and half demon. His mother was human and his father was a demon lord!" Kagome explained.

"Well he certainly doesn't act like nobility, besides his snotty attitude," Kurama grumbled lowly. Inuyasha growled and spun to glare at Kurama.

"I hope you know my ears work better than your little human ones! I can hear what you're saying!" Inuyasha screeched.

"Now you think you're a banshee?" Kurama snorted. Kurama's eyes widened slightly. _Why exactly am I acting like this?_

"Shuichi!" Kagome gasped. "This is nothing like you,"

"I'm sorry, Kagome-chan. I really don't understand what has come over me," Kurama said, looking down. Inuyasha huffed.

"Stupid human,"

"Half-breed," Kurama grumbled under his breath.

"I heard that!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Well then un-hear it!" Kurama snapped, glaring at the inu-hanyou. Inuyasha's eyes bled red.

"You're so infuriating!" Inuyasha snarled angrily. He leapt at Kurama. Kagome screamed.

"SIT BOY!" Kagome cried. Right before Inuyasha could pounce on Kurama, He was slammed into the ground. "Shuichi! You have to be careful," Kagome shouted. Kurama held his head and sighed. _The more I try to control myself from these rude remarks, the more my head pounds. _"We should head back,"

* * *

><p>Sango and the others looked up as Kagome and Kurama came back towards them with Inuyasha following at a far back distance. "Let's continue on!" Kagome said cheerfully.<p>

"What happened?" Miroku asked.

"Nothing," Kagome said with a smile. Inuyasha came to stop and stand next to Kagome. Inuyasha glared at Kurama over Kagome's head briefly.

* * *

><p>The group stopped to rest for a while. Shippo was sitting on Kurama's shoulder running his small hands through his hair. "Your hair is so soft!" Kurama felt a couple of tugs to the top of his hair.<p>

"What are you doing?" Kurama asked curiously.

"I'm putting a crown on your head," Shippo said cheerfully. "It's made of grass and leaves with a rock painted green for the jewel!" Kurama chuckled. Kagome and Sango giggled at the scene.

"That's so adorable," They said.

"Fox fire!" Shippo yelled. A poof a smoke appeared around the make-shift crown. The make-shift crown turned into a real looking tiara like crown. Inuyasha snorted from his place in a tree but said nothing. Sango and Kagome giggled even more. Kurama frowned at them.

"What?" He reached his hand up but Shippo grabbed his finger.

"No! Don't take it off! You have to promise me you won't take it off!" Shippo shouted. Kurama sighed and dropped his hand.

"Okay, I promise I won't take it off,"

_What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

><p>At least a week had gone past and the group had been traveling since then. They stopped to rest. Kagome handed out a bowl to everyone. Kurama stared into his bowl. It was ramen. He ate two chop sticks worth before setting his bowl down. Kagome and the others looked at him. "Shuichi, why aren't you eating anymore?"<p>

"I'm not very hungry," Kurama replied airily. Sango and Miroku frowned at Kagome. Inuyasha snorted.

"Probably trying to keep up that girly figure of his," Inuyasha said. Kurama stood up. Kagome and the others tensed and even Inuyasha did. He walked past Inuyasha silently. Kagome and Sango looked at Inuyasha.

"Why did you do that?" Kagome growled.

"What? ! He can start crap with me but when I insult him, you wanna grind my throat out?"

"Inuyasha! He's very sensitive about how he looks!" Kagome hissed. "His mom even said that he hasn't been eating right,"

"He's probably sad because he misses his mom," Shippo piped up. Inuyasha snorted.

"I wonder if she is as bitchy as him," Everyone jumped in surprise as a knife landed rather close to Inuyasha's crotch. It was so close to castrating him that it actually struck through his clothes, pinning him to the ground. They gasped when Kurama was in front of the half demon glaring down at him. Kurama leaned over and grabbed the caller of his fire rat robe.

"You will not talk about my mother in such a way," Kurama said coldly. "Open your mouth and insult her again and I will cut your dick off and feed it to you!" Kurama hissed. He pushed Inuyasha backwards and walked off. Everyone watched as Kurama walked off.

"Wh…What the hell…" Inuyasha shakily said from his spot still on the ground.

"He is….rather intimidating." Miroku said.

"Are you sure he's not usually like this?" Sango asked. Kagome frowned.

"Shuichi is nothing like this! He's very sweet and soft spoken. He prides himself in acting with manners even if a person bugs him and he gets annoyed. He's always polite!"

"Inuyasha must be able to annoy everyone to the point they want to kill him!" Shippo laughed. Inuyasha growled. He pulled the knife from his pants and frowned.

"Where the hell did he get this from?" Inuyasha asked.

* * *

><p>Kurama growled angrily. "Stupid dog," He sat down in front of the small pond of water. He dipped his hands in the cool water and splashed it on his face.<p>

"Well, aren't you a pretty human," Kurama's gaze snapped up to a figure wearing a bamboo pelt. "Oh, a princess?" the man was referring to the crown that Shippo had re-done earlier. It still looked exactly the same. It was silver with a green gem in the middle.

"Who are you?" Kurama asked. His eyes betrayed his voice. His voice was full of curiosity but his eyes were angry and cold.

"My name is not important," the figure said with a small chuckle. He seemed to float down from his spot in the tree to stand in front of Kurama, hovering over the water. Kurama stood and took a step back. This man smelled of death and rotting flesh. He almost gagged. "You have…strength I would ever expect from a human," The man said. "You have red hair, are you sure you're human?"

"I don't think that concerns you," Kurama said coldly. The man chuckled.

"You remind me of the half-breed's brother. So cold," The man laughed again. The pelt swiftly lifted up to allow tentacles to shoot at Kurama. Kurama gasped as the tentacles wrapped around him and started to pull him towards the man.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha suddenly tensed; as did Miroku. "A strong demonic presence is nearby; the way that Shuichi had gone."<p>

"It's Naraku!" Inuyasha cursed. They all jumped up and readied their weapons before running down the path Kurama had taken.

* * *

><p>Kurama struggled in the grasp of this unknown demon. His human body wasn't strong enough to pull away. He growled and a white mist began to encircle them. Naraku's eyes widened as green eyes bled gold and glared at him.<p>

Inuyasha and the others got to the scene just to see Kurama being pulled into Naraku but a strange energy was circling them.

"Shuichi!" Kagome cried.

"I can't hit him with my wind tunnel because I might suck Shuichi up," Miroku cursed.

"We can't attack because we might hit Shuichi!" Kagome yelled as Inuyasha unsheathed Tessaiga.

"Then what the hell do we do?" Inuyasha growled. He tensed when a spike of powerful energy came from Naraku seemingly.

"I'd advise you to let me go," Kurama hissed dangerously low. "I've been irritated one time to many today,"

"Oh, I'm sorry," The man in the pelt – Naraku – said mockingly. That's when Kurama was enveloped with white light and he disappeared altogether from Naraku. Naraku blinked.

"NO!" Kagome cried. "Shuichi!" She dropped to her knees. She let out a sob. Sango jumped on a transformed Kirara.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango shouted as she threw the giant boom-a-rang at Naraku. Naraku swiftly avoided it.

"Don't you dare run, you bastard!" Inuyasha shouted. Before Inuyasha could do anything and before Sango could chuck her boom-a-rang at him again, vines shot out of the water and wrapped around Naraku. Out of the water jumped a wet and angry looking silver haired demon. Golden eyes burned holes into Naraku.

"Who the hell is that?" Inuyasha asked.

"I've finally understand why I have been having headaches," the fox growled. The vines squeezed around Naraku before the body was split in half. The two parts fell down in the water but rose back up inside of a purple barrier. Inuyasha and the others watched the demon wring out his hair. He turned to do the same to his tail but then froze. He stared at his tail and his eyes widen and he turned to look at Kagome and the rest of the group.

_Oh fuck…._

"Shuichi?" Shippo asked. He had spotted the crown still on the silver haired demon's head. Kurama reached up and felt the crown and chuckled to himself. _Figures._

"Shuichi, is that you?" Kagome asked, taking a step forward.

"No," Kurama said coolly. "My name is Youko Kurama." Kurama brushed his damp hair off his shoulder and let a small grin grace his face. _What am I saying? Why am I lying to them?_

_**Because it's better for the girl not to know who you truly are.**_

_Who are you?_

_**I am you.**_

_What?_

_**You wouldn't know since you spent the last 2,000 years ignoring my presence.**_

_Who are you?_

_**I'm your inner demon.**_

_My WHAT?_

…_**.**_

Kurama furrowed his brow in confusion. He lifted his hand and chucked the make-shift crown off his head.

"Where is Shuichi?" Kagome demanded.

"He's sleep." Kurama said airily and walked over towards them. Inuyasha lifted his sword and pointed it at Kurama.

"Don't you come any closer," Inuyasha growled. Kurama stared blankly at Inuyasha. He grabbed the sword by its broad blade. He gripped it so hard he began to bleed. He yanked it from Inuyasha's hand and flung it behind him. He glared at Inuyasha.

"Quiet, puppy. Can't you see adults are trying to talk?"

"What the hell did you just call me?"

"Careful, Inuyasha," Miroku interrupted. "This demon is very powerful."

"You should listen to the monk," Kurama said as he glanced at Miroku. He looked back at Kagome and frowned slightly.

"Are you a dog demon like Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Never," Kurama growled.

"Fox!" Shippo exclaimed. Kurama smiled at him and nodded. Shippo jumped onto Kurama's shoulder and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I've never seen a fox demon with silver hair!"

"You've never seen a fox demon before," Inuyasha grumbled. Kurama raised his eyebrow.

"Are you albino?" Sango asked.

"No," Kurama replied as he watched Shippo play in his hair.

"My name is Kagome," Kagome smiled.

"I'm Sango," Sango bowed. Miroku bowed as well.

"I'm Miroku."

"I'm Shippo!" Shippo exclaimed.

"Hn," Inuyasha grunted. There was a brief flash of pain in the fox's eyes as the grunt brought back memories of Hiei – whom he had not seen in months. It past but not before Inuyasha saw it.

"Why were you in the water?" Kagome asked.

"I….don't really remember how I even got in there," Kurama grumbled. "But that demon that ran away was really giving me a headache."

"That was Naraku," Inuyasha said. "I would have killed him if you didn't split him in half and let him run away!"

"Well, I'm terribly sorry," Kurama said, not really meaning it. Inuyasha stayed quiet.

"You look like you're hungry!" Kagome said as she looked over the slim fox demon.

"You know….I actually do feel a bit hungry," Kurama said.

"What do you eat?" Sango asked.

"Half breeds," Kurama said, giving Inuyasha a sly look. "Preferably dog,"

"WHAT?" Inuyasha shouted, jumping away from the fox demon. Kurama snickered.

"I was only kidding," Kurama turned his attention back to Kagome. "Whatever you have is fine,"

"Okay, come on!" Sango smiled.

"Aren't we forgetting one thing!" Inuyasha growled, not liking how this fox demon just barged into the group. "Aren't we supposed to be looking for Shuichi?" Right now Inuyasha preferred the grumpy red haired human to this cold demon full of dark humor.

"Are you afraid, little puppy?" Kurama asked with a dark grin.

"Of course not!"

"Why did you step behind Kagome then?" Kurama asked. Shippo started laughing. Inuyasha glared at the two foxes.

"I so didn't!"

"Of course," Kurama said with a nod.

* * *

><p>"What did you mean by 'he is sleeping'?" Kagome asked when they hard returned to the camp. Kurama was sitting slowly eating the bowl of ramen Kagome had given him.<p>

"To tell you the truth," Kurama said. "I am he,"

"What?" They asked in unison.

"I am Shuichi," Kurama said with a sigh. He closed his eyes briefly and a swirl of mist circled around him before he returned back to his human self.

"WHOA!"

"I knew humans didn't have red hair!" Shippo exclaimed.

"Wh-what, how? Shiori is your mom!"

"I know," Kurama sighed. "It's complicated. As a human I am Shuichi Minamino, born to Shiori Minamino. But as a demon, I am Youko Kurama: King of Thieves."

"King of thieves?" Inuyasha asked. "You don't look like you could steal a single thing."

"I stole your sword, didn't I?" Kurama asked. Inuyasha huffed.

"My sword is right-" Inuyasha's eyes widened as he looked at his hip. "What the-" He snapped his gaze back to a grinning Kurama.

"Like I said: King of Thieves."

"You didn't even move!" Inuyasha cried. "I was looking at you the whole time!" Kurama threw Inuyasha's sword to him. "How the hell…"

"Simple, it's for me to know and you to somehow find out with your half of a brain." Kurama said coolly.

"HEY!" Inuyasha growled. "Last time I checked, people said if someone picks on you that means they like you or they're jealous!"

"I told you that," Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Maybe I like you," Kurama's eyes flashed with something dangerous that had Inuyasha shuddering in fear.

"I think…That's scarier…" Inuyasha mumbled.

"This is amazing…" Kagome mumbled. "All my life I saw you as my little cousin,"

"Wait, you're older than him?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, but only by a few months."

"Actually, I'm older than you by at least a century." Kurama said with a chuckle.

"What?" They all shouted.

"You must have been around the time my old man was still alive. Do you know Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked.

"I met him a week ago, remember?" Kurama asked with a raised eyebrow.

"This is….how are…" Kagome couldn't even get anything out.

"I'll tell you my story then," Kurama said with a sigh. "You must promise me you will not tell my mother," Kagome nodded. "Very well," Kurama took a deep breath before telling the group about his life in the Makai; about his and Kuronue's adventures, and of their heist and of the heist that led to both their deaths. He told them that he had wanted revenge and went out to seek the ones responsible and had been fatally wounded by hunters and that the way he survived was to transfer his soul to a human in the human world. That part got them all confused.

"There is a human world?" Inuyasha asked.

"I can't explain it since this seems to be the time when humans and demons coexisted together," Kurama said.

"Earlier, you said something about your headaches before you split Naraku in half. What did you mean by that?" Miroku asked.

"My headaches were caused from me repressing my old self." Kurama explained as he held his head. "I was slowly going back to how I used to be; how I used to be before I became Shuichi Minamino."

"Wait," Kagome mumbled. "So, you're going back to how you used to act?"

"Exactly,"

"And you're losing your humanity?" Sango asked. Kurama frowned.

"That is a possibility," Kurama mumbled.

* * *

><p>~In the Present Time~<p>

"Dammit, Koenma!" Yusuke growled. "You have to find a way to get over there!"

"We must first find this portal that Kurama supposedly fell into," Hiei said with a frown.

"I'll come with and report back to Lord Koenma!" Botan said. Hiei looked at her with a frown and sighed.

"We have to call back Shiori," Hiei said with a frown. They all nodded.

* * *

><p>"My baby," Shiori cried as she rocked back and forth. The cellphone in her hand rung again. This time she looked at the caller id. "Yusuke again!" She exclaimed. Nadoko's eyes snapped to her. She snatched the phone from Shiori again and answered it.<p>

"Listen youn-"

"Put Shiori on the phone," That voice was too deep a gruff to be the same one as before.

"Who is this?" Nadoko asked. Shiori snatched the phone from her.

"Hello?"

"Shiori,"

"Oh, Hiei!" Shiori cried. "It's horrible! Did Yusuke tell you already?"

"Yes ma'am, but I need you to tell me where you are now."

"I'm at my sister's house." Shiori said.

* * *

><p>After Shiori relayed the address, the four headed over there to her. Shiori opened the door for them. Nadoko was a bit skeptical. Shiori let them in. "Oh Hiei," Shiori cried and hugged him tightly since he was the closest to her. Hiei awkwardly patted the sobbing human on the back. Nadoko's father chose that moment to slide in the room.<p>

"DEMON!" He cried as he started chucking paper at Hiei and then at Yusuke. They all blinked.

"Father!" Nadoko snapped. Shiori let go of Hiei and the short fire demon growled at the old man as the useless paper seals went up in flames.

"AAAAH!" He screamed and ran out of the room.

"Don't mind him," Nadoko said as she watched the ashes float to the ground. "You're a demon, aren't you?"

"What? No!" Shiori cried. "Hiei isn't a demon! He's my Shu-kun's best friend! So is Yusuke!" Yusuke pulled the papers off him and grumbled something about senile old people.

"Shiori," Hiei called, tugging on the female's shirt sleeve. Shiori looked at Hiei.

"His voice doesn't fit his body," Nadoko mumbled to herself. Hiei glared at her briefly before looking back at Shiori.

"Where did Kur- Shuichi fall at?" Shiori quickly led them outside to the shrine.

"Down there!" She sobbed. Botan, Hiei, and Yusuke looked down it.

"It looks like a normal dried up well," Botan commented.

"I want to see," Kuwabara yelled, bumping into Yusuke. Yusuke let out a shocked yell as he fell forward. Kuwabara managed to catch him by his foot. Yusuke's eyes widened as he saw sparkles and dark purple mist.

"Pull me up, pull me up, pull me up!" Yusuke screamed. Kuwabara yanked him back over and Yusuke shuddered.

"What did you see?"

"Darkness! EVIL!" Yusuke shouted pointing at the well. "What the fuck kind of well is that?" Hiei frowned. He looked down it and uncovered the Jagan. Shiori and Nadoko gasped at the appearance of the third eye.

"There is definitely a portal in this well," Hiei said. He looked at them. "But it's not to the Makai at all," Botan frowned. Hiei looked puzzled for a moment. "Do you still have that communication device, Botan? The one that we can use across worlds?" Botan reached into her kimono and pulled out two of them.

"I still have two left!" Botan exclaimed. "Why?" Hiei snatched one from her before jumping up on the well.

"Because I'm going to go rescue my fox," Hiei said simply before jumping down the well.

"Hiei!" Shiori, Yusuke, and Botan exclaimed. They looked over and down into the well but he was gone.

"What the hell just happened?" Yusuke asked.

"Did he just say 'rescue _his_ fox'?" Kuwabara asked. Yusuke's eyes widened.

"You think him and the fox has some kind of weird relationship?"

"It's possible because the two are really close," Botan said with a frown.

* * *

><p>~Feudal Era~<p>

Hiei landed on the ground and he stared up at the sky. "Most definitely not the Makai," Hiei mumbled. He jumped out of the well and looked around. "How am I supposed to figure out where he is?" Hiei growled. He tore the ward over his Jagan eye off and wrapped it around his arm. He closed his eyes and opened the Jagan eye. He saw a faint trail of different Ki. It was so faint that that he could barely see it. He followed them.

* * *

><p><em>Wee! I might update again today. Who wants a really long chapter? Review please! Whoooo! Hiei is there to claim is fox back! But what's this about Kurama reverting back to his former self slowly? Since its affecting his behavior...what else will it affect?<em>


	7. Chapter 7

Summary: Kurama goes to visit his cousin Kagome's house. He ends up being sent back in time with her when he falls down the bone eater's well trying to catch her when she jumped down it. Now he joins Kagome and her friends on their adventure to find the Shikon jewel shards. But on the way, Kurama meets some rather familiar characters.

Warning: Language, Slight AU, OOC chars, Yaoi (maybe?), Yuri (possibly?), violence

0000

The Bone Eater's Well

7

0000

Kurama was currently fast asleep. He didn't feel like waking up so Inuyasha ended up carrying him. "Stupid asshole…." Inuyasha grumbled. Kurama nuzzled against Inuyasha's neck and sighed. Inuyasha froze.

"Why so tense?" Kurama mumbled sleepily. It was low enough for Inuyasha to hear but not for the others. He opened one eye to peer at Inuyasha.

"If you're awake, I'm going to drop you," Inuyasha hissed. Kurama grinned into Inuyasha's neck.

"I dare you," Kurama whispered. Inuyasha growled and let go of Kurama. Kurama fell backwards and 'oof'd.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted. "Why did you drop Shuichi?" Inuyasha growled.

"It's not like he's hurt!"

"Oww…." Kurama moaned, holding his arm.

"Inuyasha," Kagome growled. Inuyasha's ears drooped.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha grumbled irritably as he carried Kurama bridal style. When he dropped the fox, he had 'sprained his arm'.<p>

"Stupid fox,"

"Stupid dog,"

Inuyasha looked down at Kurama. "I don't like you,"

"I love you," Kurama said sarcastically. Inuyasha glared at Kurama and Kurama smiled at him.

"You're so infuriating!"

"Thank you," Kurama's smile widened. "I thought you said you didn't like me. Now you're giving me compliments?" He chuckled.

"What! I am not!" Inuyasha yelled, his face flushed red. Kurama continued to snicker at him while the others in their company watched on.

"Is Inuyasha and Shuichi in love?" Shippo asked. Inuyasha choked.

"WHAT?" He screamed. Kurama shook his head.

* * *

><p>Hiei followed the trial to a small village. When walked in, he looked around with a frown. This village reeked of humans but he could faintly feel his fox's disappearing Ki. He put the ward back around his forehead. He'd have to rest up for now and continue later. Prolonged use of the Jagan could be….life threatening. "You, demon." Hiei blinked out of his musing to look at the person who had spoken. It was an old lady surrounded by what looked to be human soldiers? "What are you doing here? What is your purpose?" The woman drew an arrow from the bow she was holding and pointing it at Hiei.<p>

"I'm looking for someone," Hiei said. Maybe this lady knew where his fox was.

"Who are you looking for?"

"A red haired human. Goes by the name of Shuichi," Hiei said and crossed his arms. The old lady's eyes widened.

"What do you know about Kagome's cousin?" The old woman asked with narrowed eyes.

"Kagome's cousin, as you say, is my mate," Hiei growled. "Now if you know where he is, tell me! If not, don't waste my time," The lady aimed the bow.

"You will not go near them!" She said and shot an arrow. Everyone gasped when Hiei suddenly disappeared.

"Listen, human," Hiei spat. They all turned around to see Hiei standing behind them glaring. "I don't have time for your crap. My fox could be in danger right now. If he's hurt, I'm coming back and killing every single last one of you!" Hiei growled. He yanked the ward off his Jagan and closed his eyes and opened the Jagan. He saw the disappearing trail going through the village. He flitted away.

* * *

><p>The group settles down near a pond to rest. Kurama growled angrily at his reflection. Kagome and the others kept throwing him worried glances. "What is wrong with him?" Sango asked.<p>

"He did say he was reverting back to his former self. Maybe this is how he acted," Miroku said. Inuyasha huffed at them all and made his way to the silent fox demon.

"What's up with you?" Inuyasha asked as he sat down next to the tense fox.

"Go away," Kurama snarled.

"C'mon, everyone is worried about you," Inuyasha said with a frown. Kurama glanced at him from the corner of his eye.

"Does that 'everyone' include you as well?" Kurama asked. Inuyasha flushed red and glared.

"Of course not! I'm just tired of everyone worrying over you!" Inuyasha growled. Kurama sighed.

"Well tell them not to. I'm fine."

"I can't tell," Inuyasha mumbled. "You have been sitting here for the past half hour growling at your reflection."

"I have?" Kurama asked, genuinely surprised. _This inner demon crap is getting on my nerves…_

_**You're welcome.**_

_Shut up._

"Inuyasha?" Kurama asked silently. Inuyasha hummed. Kurama hesitated. Inuyasha looked at him with a frown.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Do…Have…." Kurama bit his lip. "Never mind…."

"Just spit it out!" Inuyasha snapped. Kurama stood up and pushed Inuyasha into the water with his foot and walked away. "HEY! You bastard!" Inuyasha growled from his place sitting in the small pond. Kurama crossed his arms and continued to walk away from him. "GET BACK HERE!" Inuyasha shook himself dry as he could and growled. Kurama's eyes widened slightly. Instincts kicked in and he immediately turned into his silver haired demon form and took off. Inuyasha growled and he ran after him.

"Shuichi! Inuyasha!" Kagome cried as she watched the two run off. She jumped up.

"I think we should just wait here," Miroku said.

"Yeah. They'll come back," Sango agreed.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru and his companions had been walking for some time. He stopped when he felt an unfamiliar powerful aura and then the familiar one of his brother's. He frowned when a white and silver blur flew out of the trees. "You bastard!" Inuyasha snarled as he tackled Kurama to the ground. He landed on the fox's back. He grabbed the fox's wrists and pinned them down. "I shoul-" He was interrupted when a vine wrapped around his waist and threw him at a tree.<p>

"Why do you try to jump on me all the time, Inuyasha?" Kurama asked as he stood up and dusted himself. Inuyasha growled as he unsheathed his sword and pointed at Kurama. Kurama paused in his grooming and turned to look at Sesshomaru who was staring at them in mild amusement. Gold locked with gold before Kurama had to tear his gaze from Sesshomaru to dodge Inuyasha's sword.

"Damn you bastard!" Inuyasha growled.

"Hello Sesshomaru," Kurama greeted with a smile. Inuyasha's gaze snapped to Sesshomaru.

"Wha-" That was the distraction Kurama needed to tackle Inuyasha to the ground. The Tessaiga went flying in the air as Kurama landed on top of Inuyasha. The sword stuck into the ground next to Inuyasha's head. Inuyasha stared at the top of Kurama's head until the fox slowly looked at him with a sly grin.

"I win," Kurama's grin widened. He sat up, still straddling Inuyasha. Inuyasha's face flushed as he stared up silently at Kurama. Kurama tilted his head to the side slightly as he stared down at Inuyasha. "No violent rebuttals or threats?" Seemingly in a trance, Inuyasha reached up and ran a hand through Kurama's hair. Kurama raised an eyebrow, one of his ears twitched.

"To be beaten by a fox, Inuyasha, that looks a bit younger than you….How far can you fall?" Sesshomaru sighed as he shook his head. That snapped Inuyasha back into reality. He bucked upwards and knocked a surprised gasp from Kurama as he was thrown backwards. Inuyasha grabbed his sword and sheathed it, his face dark red.

"Whatever…" He grumbled as he dashed away. Kurama sat up from lying on the ground and ran a hand through his hair. He glanced back at Sesshomaru.

"Do you two hate each other?" Kurama asked.

"I don't see how that is any of your concern, kitsune," Sesshomaru said coldly. Kurama shrugged.

"I'll just ask him than," Kurama stood and stretched. Sesshomaru watched the lithe kitsune do a few stretches.

"What is your name, kitsune?" Sesshomaru asked. Surprisingly Jaken and Rin had been silent throughout the whole ordeal.

"Youko Kurama," Kurama said with a grin. With that he bounded off after Inuyasha.

* * *

><p>When Kurama got back, everyone looked at him. He looked over at Inuyasha who was still red in the face and he snickered. Kurama walked over to sit next to Kagome, still in his demon form. "Aren't you going to change back?" Kagome asked. Kurama frowned slightly.<p>

"I haven't been in this form for 16 years straight….Here I can freely be in it…" Kurama mumbled, mostly to himself. Out loud he said: "Naw, I'll stay like this for a while."

"Change back!" Inuyasha snapped from his spot near the pond, as far away from Kurama as he could get. Kurama grinned at him before swiftly making his way over to Inuyasha and plopping next to him.

"Why~?" Kurama mock whined. "Don't you _love _me in this form?" He nuzzled his face against Inuyasha. Inuyasha jumped up and up a tree.

"NO!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Now you're a cat?" Kurama asked with a laugh.

"Mew!" Kirara glared at Kurama. Kurama sweat-dropped.

"Sorry," Kurama pouted and crossed his arms.

_**Doesn't it feel good to be yourself again?**_

_Not you again…_

Kurama was staring ahead, idly running his hand through his tail. He yawned widely and leaned against the rock next to him and closed his eyes before falling asleep. Inuyasha jumped down from the tree and sat next to Kagome.

"Kagome, your cousin is creepy," Inuyasha grumbled. He plopped down next to her.

"He's not usually like this. I guess it's just his demon self that acts like that."

"I think he should stay as his human self," Inuyasha grumbled.

* * *

><p>Kurama opened his eyes slowly and yawned. He was snuggled with something. It felt warm. <em>Hiei…<em> Kurama smiled and nuzzled against the neck and breathed in the scent of- His eyes snapped open and he pulled away from the person he was snuggled with and let out a sharp gasp as he fell backwards off the tree he was on. He was caught by his ankle. He looked up at Inuyasha. "What the fuck!" Inuyasha yelled.

"How did I get in this tree?" Kurama demanded.

"You came up here," Inuyasha grumbled. "I think you were sleep walking,"

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Kurama yelled. That seemed to wake everyone else.

"I tried to, you moron!" Inuyasha snarled. Kurama kicked away from Inuyasha and landed on his back on the ground with a grunt. Inuyasha jumped down and stared down at the dazed fox on the ground.

"See, now you've gone and got yourself hurt," Inuyasha huffed as he stepped over the fox to sit next to Kagome who had gotten up. Kurama growled and stood.

"Stupid dog!"

"Stupid fox!"

"Geez, guys," Shippo yawned. "You guys argue so much, you probably like each other." Shippo cried out when Inuyasha's fist suddenly bopped him in the head.

"Shut it!" Inuyasha growled but there was a faint blush on his cheeks. Kurama ran a hand through his hair and grumbled something. He walked over and plopped down next to Sango, glaring at Inuyasha.

* * *

><p>Again they set off. "Where exactly are you guys heading?" Kurama asked, his arms resting behind his back as he followed behind Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha glanced back at Kurama and opened his mouth to say something but stopped and growled.<p>

"Two jewel shards are coming this way and fast," Kagome said.

"It's Koga," Inuyasha snarled. Just as he said it, the tornado of which is Koga's usually entrance became visible. He stopped in front of the group and grinned.

"Well, hello there," Koga grinned.

"What the hell do you want?" Inuyasha growled.

"We were just passing by but I knew I smelled the scent of a mutt." Koga laughed. Kagome and the others sighed. They walked around Koga and Inuyasha and continued on. Kurama was getting ready to follow them but Koga stopped him.

"Well, hello there!" Koga smirked at Kurama. Kurama raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes," He walked up to Kurama and looked him up and down.

"Why, thank you," Kurama grinned. He was a sucker for compliments.

_**That's what made you so easy to lay with.**_

_Why don't you stay in your place and shut it._

Koga grabbed Kurama's hand and brought to his mouth and kissed it. "Names Prince Koga," Kurama's eyes glinted. _A prince? Prince equals riches. More for Youko indeed._

_**You're so greedy. That was your downfall, remember?**_

_No one ASKED you._

"My name is Youko Kurama," Kurama said with a smile. Inuyasha growled and knocked Koga away.

"Buzz off flea bag!" Inuyasha snarled. Kurama blinked in confusion. First he was looking at a rather handsome wolf demon, now he was staring at the back of a white head. He tilted his head to the side as he watched Koga and Inuyasha glare at each other.

"What's with you, mutt!" Koga growled. "Can't you see I'm talking to my future mate?" Koga gave Kurama a grin. Kurama raised an eyebrow. Inuyasha stepped further in front of Kurama.

"You wish!" Inuyasha growled. "Let's go Kurama," With that said, Inuyasha grabbed Kurama's wrist and dragged him along. Kurama was too shocked to react so he just allowed himself to be dragged. When they caught up with the group, Kurama slipped his hand from Inuyasha and raised an eyebrow.

"What was that about?" He asked. Inuyasha furrowed his brow.

"What was what?"

"Never mind," Kurama sighed as he walked past Inuyasha.

* * *

><p>As Hiei continued on further, the strength and glow of the trail of Ki was getting stronger and clear which meant he wasn't too far from where his fox was. He pulled out the small communication device Botan had given him. All he got was static. He frowned. It didn't work here. He cursed and sped up his pace. "I'm coming for you, fox."<p>

* * *

><p><em>Later today. Review until then please :D<em>


	8. Chapter 8

MissTuffcy: Sorry this chapter was posted later than I said it would be. My friend was bugging me to start writing a story for the idea she came up with. It's a story I named "Pure". I'll be working on that a little now and then so she'll shut up about it lol. I kid I love you friiiiend! :D (You know you who you are) :P Though if you're interested, I'll be posting it. It's a Yuu-Yuu Hakusho fic. Youko centric.

BTW: About the whole only about 1,000 years old. In actual, He's about 3,000 years old. In the Three Kings Arc (which had not been translated yet at the time that the Dark Tournament Arc was being dubbed) it is stated that Yomi rose to power about 500 years ago- AFTER Kurama had hired an assassin to kill/blind him. This didn't fit with the plot as set by the dubbers of him being about 1,000 years old, since Kurama couldn't be taking hits out on people 100 years before he was born. In actually, Togashi (author of the series) was using the lesser known version of the tale: a kitsune gaining another tail every 1,000- not 100- years. So with 4 tails (and being born with 1), Kurama would be around 3,000 years old.

Extensive research plus my best friend is a Yuu-Yuu Hakusho expert.

Summary: Kurama goes to visit his cousin Kagome's house. He ends up being sent back in time with her when he falls down the bone eater's well trying to catch her when she jumped down it. Now he joins Kagome and her friends on their adventure to find the Shikon jewel shards. But on the way, Kurama meets some rather familiar characters.

Warning: Language, Slight AU, OOC chars, Yaoi (maybe?), Yuri (possibly?), violence

0000

The Bone Eater's Well

7

0000

Kurama sighed as he watched the fish in the stream. The group had stopped yet again. He stared at his reflection and frowned. His eyes were glowing for some odd reason. He placed his hands in the water and splashed it on his face. He went back to staring at the fish. He glanced sideways when Inuyasha sat down next to him. "What do you want, dog?" Kurama grumbled.

"You've been distant lately," Inuyasha said, looking at him. "What's wrong with you?"

"Distant?" Kurama frowned. Inuyasha nodded. "Don't you have to be close to a person to be distant all of a sudden to them?" Inuyasha glared at him.

"Well, excuse me for worrying about you, stupid fox!" Inuyasha growled.

"I thought you hated me," Kurama snickered.

"OH shut up! I do hate you!" Inuyasha shouted. Kurama snickered. "Stop being such a stuck up bitch all the time!" Kurama huffed. He stood up and kicked Inuyasha into the water and walked away. Inuyasha sputtered as he sat up from falling face first in the water. He growled. "Get back here you bastard!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome and the others watched the two dash off.

"They are so in love with each other," Shippo said. Kagome nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha managed to tackle Kurama to the ground and pin him to the ground. He snarled down at the fox who just laughed at him. "You're all red, Inuyasha." Kurama sniggered. Inuyasha huffed.<p>

"Oh shut up you damned fox!" Inuyasha growled. He sat there straddling the fox. Their heavy panting mingled together because of how close their faces were to each other. Inuyasha closed his eyes and leaned down and pressed his lips to the fox under him. Kurama's eyes widened. That's when Inuyasha and Kurama felt a tremendous surge of demon energy. Inuyasha snapped his gaze up in time to see a fire ball flying at him. He jumped away and Kurama let out a gasp when a fire ball whizzed over him. He sat up just to see a black blur fly past him.

* * *

><p>Hiei was getting closer. He could tell. The Ki was even stronger and the scent of his mate was not faint. He was in the area where he'd find his fox at. He smiled to himself. He closed the Jagan and opened his eyes. His fox was right there. There was another demon energy with him and he frowned. He hoped it wasn't the one that had kidnapped him. He masked his presence and slowly crept through the bushes. His eyes widened when he saw who he knew to be his mate pinned to the ground with another demon on top of him in what looked like a force kiss. He growled and let the mask crumble. <em>This thing will die!<em>

* * *

><p>"What the fuck!" Inuyasha yelled as the black blur ran at him again. Inuyasha barely got a chance to pull Tessaiga from the sheath and block. Kurama was too shocked by the kiss and the fire ball to really pay attention to what was going on. "Kurama, don't just sit there!"<p>

"How dare command my fox to do anything!" The blur hissed. Kurama's eyes widened.

_That voice…That scent…That Ki…It's…_

_**Don't think about it. You should want this dog demon as your mate. He seems deeply in love with you.**_

_But…This newcomer is familiar…_

_**Don't try to remember, you'll just give yourself a headache.**_

_But…_

_**Don't.**_

_He...He…_

"Fox!" Hiei snapped at the dazed kitsune. Kurama looked at him with blank golden orbs. Kurama glanced briefly at Inuyasha who seemed to be unconscious against a tree.

"What did you do to him?" Kurama demanded. Hiei narrowed his eyes at Kurama. He stomped over to the fox and grabbed him by the caller of his shirt.

"Snap OUT of it!" Hiei snarled and slapped Kurama hard enough to bruise. That's when the rest of Inuyasha's group decided to show up.

"What the heck happened here?" Shippo asked.

"Oh my gosh, Inuyasha!" Kagome cried as she looked at the unconscious and bloody inu-hanyou. She looked at Hiei and Kurama and her eyes widened.

"That demon is very powerful…." Miroku said. "He seems to be even more so than Kurama."

"Wha…Hiei?" Kurama whispered as he stared up at Hiei. Hiei nodded. Kurama's eyes slowly bled emerald and tears gathered at the corners of his eyes. "Oh…Hiei I'm so sorry,"

"I know fox," Hiei sighed. "OW!" He cried when Kurama suddenly punched him in the arm and glared. He stood up and glared down at Hiei. "What the hell was that for."

"That was for smacking me!" Kurama growled. He punched Hiei in the other arm.

"Fox!"

"That was for suddenly leaving!" Kurama yelled. He punched Hiei again. "And that's for not coming back to visit from time to time or at least sending me something to know you were still alive!" He punched him again.

"What the hell was that one for?"

"For Yusuke from a long time ago," Kurama said. He hugged Hiei who just huffed. "I missed you koi."

"Why did you act like you didn't know me?" Hiei asked with a frown.

"It's…a long and complicated story," Kurama sighed.

"I'd hate to break of this…endearing?" Kagome frowned. "Okay…endearing seen but….what the heck just happened here?" Hiei glared at her and then at Inuyasha who began to wake up. Hiei growled as he began to walk towards Inuyasha but Kurama grabbed him by the caller of his cloak and yanked him back.

"Don't, Hiei," Kurama sighed. Kurama looked at Kagome. "This is Hiei; He's my mate," Kurama explained as he yanked Hiei back again when the smaller demon tried to run at Inuyasha again. "Hiei!"

"I'll kill him!" Hiei growled.

"Settle down Hiei!" Kurama said. Hiei snarled and then looked up at Kurama.

"Let's go, we are leaving!"

"I can't leave!"

"Why not?"

"I tried and it failed. I've been stuck here for the past 2 weeks…" Kurama grumbled.

"What was that thing doing on top of you?" Hiei pointed an accusing finger at Inuyasha who stood up with help from Kagome and Sango.

"On top of… INUYASHA!" Kagome hollered. "Why were you molesting my cousin?"

"I did NOT molest him!" Inuyasha shouted. Kurama cried out and fell to his knees. His headache came back full force.

"Kurama!" Hiei and Inuyasha shouted at the same time. Kagome and Sango squeaked when Inuyasha broke free from them.

"Since when has Inuyasha called Shuichi by his demon name?" Shippo asked. Kagome and Sango shrugged. Miroku sighed.

Kurama was pulling at his hair and clawing at his scalp. The pain was just unbearable.

"Fox, what's wrong?" Hiei asked urgently.

"Head…" Kurama whimpered.

"Stop fighting it then, you idiot!" Inuyasha snapped. Hiei growled at him.

"What the hell did you do to my fox!"

"What? Your fox? You mean MY fox and I didn't do anything to him!" Inuyasha yelled back. Kagome's eyes widened.

"Ha! I told you guys," Shippo grinned. "Inuyasha is in love with Shuichi!"

"Get the hell away from him!" Hiei snarled and pushed Inuyasha away. Inuyasha caught himself before lashing out and punching Hiei in the face.

"Guys!" Kagome yelled.

"You bastard!" Inuyasha growled. The two engaged into a fist fight before Kurama let out a loud growl that seemed to rumble the ground.

"CUT IT OUT!" He shouted. He stood up, flashing between his demon form and his human form. Hiei and Inuyasha turned to look at the red head/ silver haired demon. It seemed he was in an in-between form of his demon and human self. His hair was silver but faded to red and then blood red at the tips. His eyes were green with golden rim and flecks of gold in the green orbs. His tail matched his hair. He was glaring angrily at the two demons fighting.

"Fox," Hiei took a step forward. Kurama took a step back before turning and running off. "Kurama!"

"This is all your fault!" Inuyasha shouted.

"MY FAULT!" Hiei roared. "This is your fault! You started all this shit when you molested MY fox!" Hiei shouted.

"He's not yours!"

"He sure as hell isn't yours! I've been mated to Kurama for the past 9 months!" Hiei growled.

"What?" Inuyasha looked shocked before he shook it off and glared. "Well, too bad he likes me now!"

"He does?" Kagome, Sango, and Miroku asked. Inuyasha glared at them and turned to run after Kurama.

"HEY! Stay away from my fox!" Hiei growled as he too ran after them.

* * *

><p><em>Argh…posted later than I wanted to…<em>


	9. Chapter 9

MissTuffcy: Late, I know. This is so impossibly late that I wouldn't be surprised you guys chucked rotten things at me! I do not encourage it though, ha-ha! Here we are:

Summary: Kurama goes to visit his cousin Kagome's house. He ends up being sent back in time with her when he falls down the bone eater's well trying to catch her when she jumped down it. Now he joins Kagome and her friends on their adventure to find the Shikon jewel shards. But on the way, Kurama meets some rather familiar characters.

Warning: Language, Slight AU, OOC chars, Yaoi (maybe?), Yuri (possibly?), violence

0000

The Bone Eater's Well

9

0000

Kurama had run far enough from them that he couldn't sense them. He was currently hiding in a cave, pressed against the wall. It had started to pour so he took the shelter of this cave. He slid down and gripped his head tightly and tugged at his hair. His head was killing him, but he wasn't suppressing his demon. What was wrong with him?

_**You're denying us of a good mate.**_

_What you want and what I want are two different things! I love Hiei, he is my mate!_

_**We do not want to associate ourselves with a forbidden child.**_

_Inuyasha is just as forbidden as Hiei! He is the offspring of a human and demon!_

_**We are also half human and half demon.**_

_Hiei is very strong! We've known each other for years!_

_**Inuyasha is also strong…though I believe his brother is stronger, let us find him.**_

_Get out of my head!_

_**It is also my head,**_

_Who are you….?_

_**I am you and you are I.**_

_Leave me alone…please…_

_**Not until you give in and mate with Inuyasha or his brother Sesshomaru.**_

_Why?_

_**Because that is what we want.**_

_That is what YOU want!_

_**You forget we are one of the same.**_

_No we are NOT._

_**Believe what you want.**_

Kurama growled angrily and began to bang his head against the wall behind him.

_**Hurting yourself will not get rid of me.**_

_If I go unconscious I will not have to hear you!_

_**I could always invade your dreams.**_

_My dreams, you say? Wouldn't that make them yours as well since you are me?_

That made the voice silent. Kurama stared ahead of him with blank eyes. He didn't even jump when he heard voices enter the cave.

* * *

><p>"My lord, what is that?" Rin whispered pointing at the stagnant figure staring blankly ahead. Jaken frowned.<p>

"Is it dead?"

"No," Sesshomaru said. He walked a little ways in the cave before sitting down. "Just ignore it,"

"It looks sad," Rin said with a frown. Sesshomaru frowned as Rin started towards it.

"Rin!" Sesshomaru snapped. The human girl ignored Sesshomaru and walked up to the silvery red creature.

"Hi, Rin's name is Rin!" She said. The creature's gaze slowly turned to her and blinked in shock.

* * *

><p>He knew he had heard someone but didn't know if it was really there. But here was a human girl talking to him. He looked over and spotted Sesshomaru and the green toad thing. He frowned.<p>

_**Now is your chance.**_

_Shut up!_

_**Not until you take him as a mate.**_

Kurama began to growl.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru tensed when the creature began to growl. The amount of energy coming from him was truly astounding. Sesshomaru stood and Rin ran behind him and whimpered. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and prepared for if the creature on the ground would jump at them. To his surprise the growling stopped and demon whimpered and gripped his head.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Stop denying us!<strong>_

_Shut up!_

_**We need him!**_

_SHUT UP!_

_**GO TO HIM~!**_

"SHUT UP!" Kurama shouted, pulling at his hair even harder. Rin's eyes widened and she looked up at Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru, what's wrong with it?" Rin whispered. Sesshomaru's eyes quickly roamed over the figure and he frowned slightly.

"Poor creature," Jaken mumbled. Sesshomaru looked down at him. "He's been possessed,"

"Possessed?" Sesshomaru asked. Jaken nodded.

"I'm not sure how, though, because this demon usually takes over humans and corrupt them which turns them in to soul-less….well demon puppets!" Jaken said. Sesshomaru frowned.

"What do you mean? He…" Sesshomaru paused and stared at the trembling demon. "He looks like a kitsune,"

"That's why it is so weird," Jaken said. He looked up at his lord.

"What is going to happen to him?" Sesshomaru asked.

"He's going to slowly fall in the pits of insanity before he either kills himself or the demon within in him will kill him," Jaken explained. Sesshomaru watched the demon begin to bang his head against the wall. He frowned.

"A pity," He said.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Please, let's help him!" Rin cried. Sesshomaru looked down at her. He looked at Jaken.

"How do you get rid of the demon?"

"Well….The only way to get rid of is it is if you can see it," Jaken said.

"It is basically a demon of death?" Sesshomaru asked as he watched the demon curl in on himself.

"Yes, my lord!"

"How do I see it?" Sesshomaru asked.

"He must appease the demon. Grant the demon what it is asking him or telling him to do," Jaken said. Sesshomaru frowned. He walked over to the sobbing demon and sat him up. He squatted to look at the demon's flashing eyes. They were flashing red.

"What is it that the demon is asking of you?" Sesshomaru asked as he stared into the demon's eyes.

"Mate…you…" The demon sobbed. Sesshomaru and Jaken's eyes widened.

"Mate me?" Sesshomaru asked with a frown. The demon nodded its head vigorously.

_**Yes! Mate with him!**_

_Shut up! Get out of my head!_

_**Not until you mate with him!**_

_I love Hiei!_

_**NO YOU DON'T! He doesn't want you either!**_

The demon began to cry even harder. Sesshomaru frowned. He leaned in on the demon's neck. "I will mate with you," Sesshomaru said simply. The demon gasped. Sesshomaru saw an almost translucent person standing next to the still demon. Sesshomaru shot out with his claws and grabbed the figure by the neck. The demon in his grasp gasped and he became visible. His large blue eyes widened.

"H-How did you see me?" He croaked. Sesshomaru's hand tightened around the neck. The demon grinned. "If you…kill me…you might…kill hi…him…too…" The demon coughed. Sesshomaru looked briefly at the still demon.

"He'd be better off dead then," Sesshomaru said with a shrug. He clenched his hand and the demon's head was separated from his body. Sesshomaru looked down when there was a spike of energy. He stepped back from the red-silver demon on the floor. He frowned when the energy suddenly dropped low, lower than Jaken's energy. He stared down at the red-silver fox lying limply on the ground. The red slowly left the fur and it became shimmering silver.

"What happened, lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked as she peered at the fox lying on the ground. Sesshomaru shrugged before sitting down across from Rin.

"Is it dead?" Jaken asked.

"No," Sesshomaru answered. Rin started for it. "Rin!" Sesshomaru snarled. Rin froze. "Leave it be," Rin frowned but nodded. She looked at the fox before running back over to Sesshomaru.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru's eyes slowly opened. He turned his head to look out the cave and he was glad that it had stopped raining. He was getting ready to stand but he felt something warm in his lap. He looked down and frowned at the silver fox in his lap. He looked to glare at Rin but there was no scent of fox on her so she couldn't have picked it up and placed it here. Sesshomaru grabbed the fox by the scruff of its neck and brought it up to his face. Large golden eyes regarded him. The eyes were just blank pools of gold. Sesshomaru grimaced when the fox licked him. He pulled it away and growled. He dropped the fox and stood. Rin woke up from the sudden movement of her pillow. "Lord Sesshomaru?" She looked down at the fox and her eyes widened.<p>

"The fox is alive," Jaken mumbled. The fox looked at him and tilted its head to the side.

"Come," Sesshomaru said as he walked out the cave. The moment he stepped out the cave, he stopped. He felt a small weight bump into his ankle and he looked down at the fox that was following them. "Not you," Sesshomaru snarled. The fox flattened its ears and lay on its stomach. Sesshomaru continued on with Rin and Jaken at his heels. He stopped again just to feel the same weight on his ankle. He turned and glared down at the fox. The fox lay on the ground and flattened its ears. "Do not follow," The fox tilted its head to the side slightly. Sesshomaru turned again and the three continued on.

After some time of walking, Sesshomaru stopped them near a lake for them to rest. Sesshomaru stared at the fish floating around. He managed to catch 2 before the others swam off deeper into the water. He flung the fish to Jaken. "For you and Rin," He said and sat against the tree.

"What about you, my lord?" Jaken asked.

"I am not hungry," Sesshomaru grumbled. After Jaken and Rin had started eating the cooked food, Sesshomaru was kind of regretting not getting something for himself. A yip brought his attention to the fox from earlier and he growled. The fox was dragging a large fish with him. Sesshomaru frowned as he watched the fox drag it all the way next to him and looked up at him. The fish looked like it had bear claws on it so it seemed the fox had stolen someone else's food. Sesshomaru shook his head but took the offered fish anyway and threw it at Jaken who immediately started cooking it. He tolerated raw meat but when it came to fish, he could not eat it raw no matter the circumstances.

"Here you are, my lord!" Jaken said as he handed the now cooked fish to him. Sesshomaru nodded and took a bite from the fish. He stared at the fox as the fox stared blankly at him. Sesshomaru sighed and ripped a part of the fish off and handed it to the fox. The fox began to eat the part given to him.

* * *

><p>Hiei growled. His fox's scent and energy completely vanished. That could only mean he was either badly injured or he was dead. Hiei was hoping it was not the latter. He stood on top of the tree and watched as the dog demon below sniffed the air about trying to pick up Kurama's scent. Hiei turned slightly to see that the humans had caught up with them. He growled angrily. This was all that dog's fault!<p>

* * *

><p><em>D: my brain is on overload. I am thinking about 80 different things at once. I'm thinking about how i'm going to type the next chapter and about my birthdya which is in 2 days and about the story "Pure" that I'm writing and about the inuyasha fix "Ryuu to Inu" that I'm trying to finish up and another things. -dies of brain explosion-<em>


	10. Chapter 10

MissTuffcy: Yay today is my birthday! I never felt so happy for Columbus Day ever…I don't even like the day but whatever! It means one extra day out in the town! –laughs- anyway, guys, I'm sorry to say that I might not update this whole weekend but depending on how much you guys pester- I mean influence me I'll definitely update (though I might do it anyway because I love you guys because you love this story) :D

I call Kurama Youko in his small fox like form :P

F-i-c keeps changing to fix. QQ

Summary: Kurama goes to visit his cousin Kagome's house. He ends up being sent back in time with her when he falls down the bone eater's well trying to catch her when she jumped down it. Now he joins Kagome and her friends on their adventure to find the Shikon jewel shards. But on the way, Kurama meets some rather familiar characters.

Warning: Language, Slight AU, OOC chars, Yaoi (maybe?), Yuri (possibly?), violence

0000

The Bone Eater's Well

10

0000

"La la la~" Rin skipped ahead of Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru watched as the fox ran around Rin and the came back to walk beside him. The fox wouldn't stray far from him and he was getting a bit irritated because he almost tripped over it three times. "Look, Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin gasped as she pointed up a tree. "Those are huge apples!" Sesshomaru cut one down and handed it to Rin. The fox growled and jumped up and knocked it out of her hand. "Hey!" Sesshomaru frowned as Rin tried to pick up the apple and the fox snipped at her hand.

"Here, Rin," Sesshomaru sighed, believing the fox was simply stingy. He knocked another one down and fox growled at it and knocked it out of Rin's hand again. Rin huffed and glared. Sesshomaru watched as the fox sniffed the apple before rolling it in the bush and then going to do the same with the other. Sesshomaru frowned and cut another apple down and cut it in half. He wrinkled his nose at the strong smell and instantly understood why the fox wouldn't let Rin eat it. The apples weren't really apples but large fruits that were a delicacy to some demons but poisonous to others and deadly to humans. Sesshomaru allowed the fruit to drop from his hand and he watched the fox roll it into the bushes.

"The fruits are poisonous," Sesshomaru said and continued to walk. Rin gasped and looked at the fox.

"You saved me!" Rin shouted with a large grin on her face. The fox yipped and followed after Sesshomaru.

"Hm…" Jaken mumbled as he followed behind Sesshomaru and Rin.

* * *

><p>"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried. Inuyasha turned to look at her and the two frowned at each other. "Maybe you two should team up?"<p>

"Hn, I don't need a half human to help me," Hiei said with his nose in the air. Kagome glared at him.

"Feh, as if I need this shrimp to help me," Inuyasha and Hiei both went separate ways. Kagome sighed.

"Boys…"

"Indeed…" Sango agreed.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru sat silently watching Rin and the fox play with each other. He looked to his side at Jaken and Ah-Un. "Jaken, why do you believe the fox has taken to following us?"<p>

"Ah!" Jaken looked startled for a minute before answering: "I believe when you killed that demon, it reverted this demon into a more fragile state of mind and he just hooked onto you like a life line. He may even think you are his parent since you are silver just like him." Jaken said. Sesshomaru nodded.

"We should give him a name!" Rin said. She looked at the fox and the fox stared up at her and tilted its head. "How about Youko?" She asked, looking at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru shrugged. She smiled and looked at the fox. "Youko!" She exclaimed as she pointed at the fox. The fox yipped and did a spin before pouncing on her and licking her face, the 4 tails of his lazily flicking back and forth.

"Why does this fox have 4 tails and yet it is small?" Sesshomaru asked.

"The reverting might have done something to his size? Or maybe the fox is just…a kit?"

"Impossible…" Sesshomaru mumbled to himself. "This fox is older than I am." Jaken's eyes widened.

"Maybe it has two forms? Like that cat demon that's always with Inuyasha and his humans." Jaken suggested. Sesshomaru was silent before he nodded in agreement.

"That may be," Sesshomaru mumbled. Rin and Youko looked at Sesshomaru and they both ran over to him.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin cried as she buried her face in his neck. Sesshomaru frowned in confusion. He looked down at the fox burrowing in between him a Rin. She pointed in the distance and he saw what made the two so frightened. It was a large demon making its way towards them. He sighed. He picked Rin up and Rin held onto the fox. Sesshomaru placed Rin down o Ah-Un and he stepped forward to meet the demon half a way. After disposing of the demon, he went back to see Rin and Youko staring at him, though Youko's gaze was on his missing arm.

"Come," Sesshomaru said as he began to walk. Ah-Un followed behind with Rin, Jaken, and Youko sitting on top of them.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru again stopped. He sighed and turned to see that Rin and Youko had fallen asleep. He sat down against a tree. That's when the two stirred and large brown and gold orbs settled on him. The two on Ah-Un jumped down and ran over to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru watched as the two nuzzled against him. He sighed and patted the foxes head and then Rin's. Rin smiled up at him and Youko stared up at him.<p>

* * *

><p>Inuyasha growled as he came to a stop. It was hopeless. He looked to his side to see the small demon standing there with his eyes closed. "The human is right," Hiei said as he opened his eyes to stare at Inuyasha. The one on his forehead closed. "We will need to team up to look for Kurama," Hiei nodded. Inuyasha sighed.<p>

"Yeah…"

* * *

><p><em>Blargh.<em>


	11. Chapter 11

I forgot the times so I will make up my own. 1 month in Present day = 2 months in Feudal era.

Summary: Kurama goes to visit his cousin Kagome's house. He ends up being sent back in time with her when he falls down the bone eater's well trying to catch her when she jumped down it. Now he joins Kagome and her friends on their adventure to find the Shikon jewel shards. But on the way, Kurama meets some rather familiar characters.

Warning: Language, Slight AU, OOC chars, Yaoi (maybe?), Yuri (possibly?), violence

0000

The Bone Eater's Well

11

0000

It had been a month. Shiori sat in the living room of her sister's house shaking visibly. She sniffled from time to time. "My baby is gone," She murmured quietly. She had been sitting there for the past month refusing to eat or sleep. She'd occasionally move to use the bathroom but then she'd come back and sit down watching the door and sobbing. Kazuya frowned as he looked at Nadoko.

"What can we do?" He asked. Yusuke frowned. He and the others had been coming back every day to see what progress was made.

"Maybe I should go down there and see what I can find,"

"I'd go with you!" Kuwabara shouted. They looked at Botan.

"Did you make those new compact things?" Yusuke asked. Botan nodded and handed the two the small pink communicators. "Let's go Kuwabara," They walked towards the back. Shiori jumped up and followed them and the rest of the household followed.

"Here goes nothing!" Kuwabara shouted. Yusuke jumped down and Kuwabara jumped down afterwards. A loud thud and groan made everyone strain to look down the well.

"What happened?" Botan shouted down the well. "Yusuke? Kazuma?"

"Kazuma here," Kuwabara groaned. "Yusuke disappeared."

"That is strange…" Botan mumbled. "I wonder how it is that Kuwabara was not able to jump down…"

"It may have something do with family relations?" Nadoko asked. "Shuichi is blood related to Kagome and she can jump down. Her friend Inuyasha can travel over because he wears a locket that Kagome gave him…at least that's what they said…"

"But how did Hiei get in there?" Kuwabara asked as he climbed out of the well rubbing the back of his head.

"Ah!" Botan snapped her fingers. "Hiei and Kurama must be mates!"

"How did Yusuke get through?" Kuwabara yelled.

"Yusuke was wearing that little bracelet that Kurama had gotten him for his birthday," Botan said.

"Who is this Kurama?" Shiori asked. She had been sitting through their conversation and was just utterly confused the past month every time they spoke. Botan and Kuwabara seemed to freeze.

"Uh-oh…"

* * *

><p>For the past 2 months, Sesshomaru felt himself become attached to the small fox. The fox, like Ah-Un, held intelligence he probably would never comprehend. And like the dragon, the fox also seemed protective of Rin which was an added bonus. Sesshomaru had his eyes closed as he rested for a while. He kept alert and listened to the noise of Rin and Youko playing. His eyes snapped open when he heard a wail. He looked around to see Youko trying to pull Rin from out of the river. Sesshomaru sighed. He stood up and walked over to them and pulled Rin from the water. He stared at her and frowned. "Rin slipped on the rocks and fell in….Youko tried to save Rin but he's too small!" Sesshomaru looked down at the fox who sat on his hunches with his tail waving lazily behind him. The fox tilted its head to the side and Sesshomaru shook his head, amusement dancing in his golden eyes.<p>

"Let us go," Sesshomaru said as he placed Rin gently down on the ground and walked over to Ah-Un. He pulled out a kimono from the bags it carried and tossed it to Rin. "Change from those wet clothes first,"

After Rin got changed, Sesshomaru and his small troupe started off again. Youko continued to run around them and Rin before running through Sesshomaru's legs and almost tripping him again. Sesshomaru glared at the little silver bullet. Sesshomaru stopped when he felt a ton of energy coming towards them fast. "Rin!" He called, urging her closer to him. He put her on Ah-Un and he beckoned over Youko. Youko looked at him in confusion. "Come here Youko." Sesshomaru growled. Youko ran over to him and yipped. "Be silent, kitsune." He said as he sat the fox on top of Ah-Un. Youko yipped in protest at being placed on the dragon's back. "Shush!" The yipping silenced and Sesshomaru turned when someone burst from the bushes. He frowned in confusion. It was Inuyasha.

"Bastard!" Inuyasha growled.

"We agreed to work together, that doesn't mean you have to stick so close to me," A voice and presence Sesshomaru had never felt before came into the clearing but he did not see the person. A moment later a small black blur darted out of the bushes and a small figure stood on the branches of the trees above Inuyasha.

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha gasped in shock. "What are you doing here?" Inuyasha demanded. Sesshomaru's mouth went into a thin line.

"It is a forest," Sesshomaru simply said before he continued walking past Inuyasha.

"Hi Inuyasha!" Rin called as they past.

"Fox?" Sesshomaru frowned and looked back at Youko. The fox had snapped its gaze up at the dark figure. "Kurama?" Youko began to yip. His excited yips turned to angry snarls and growls.

"Silence," Sesshomaru snapped. Youko stopped and sat back against Rin with a whine. The dark figure appeared in front of Sesshomaru and glared up at him.

"Who the hell are you to tell MY fox what to do?" he growled.

"Your fox?" Inuyasha yelled. "Kurama is mine!" With that Inuyasha tackled the dark figure to the ground. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and he led his group past the fighting demons. He paused in step. The mokomoko on his shoulder began to glow and he took to the air as clouds appeared under his feet. Ah-Un understood and instantly took flight as Sesshomaru did as well.

* * *

><p><em>Review please D:<em>


	12. Chapter 12

Summary: Kurama goes to visit his cousin Kagome's house. He ends up being sent back in time with her when he falls down the bone eater's well trying to catch her when she jumped down it. Now he joins Kagome and her friends on their adventure to find the Shikon jewel shards. But on the way, Kurama meets some rather familiar characters.

Warning: Language, Slight AU, OOC chars, Yaoi (maybe?), Yuri (possibly?), violence

0000

The Bone Eater's Well

12

0000

Sesshomaru silently watched the fox closely. Since their encounter with Inuyasha and that mysterious dark demon, the fox had been silent and in-active. It was starting to worry Sesshomaru slightly. Slightly being the keyword.

Sesshomaru sighed, "Little Kitsune," The silver fox's head snapped and up and he stared at Sesshomaru. "What troubles you?" And his response was short yips that he couldn't understand. He just stared blankly at the fox. The fox seemed to sigh and rolled its eyes. He lay down and rested his head on his front paws. It seemed like the fox was silently mumbling but it was just low growling. Sesshomaru shook his head as Ah-Un seemed to understand what he was muttering and snorted in what seemed to be amusement. Sesshomaru looked at Ah-Un then at the fox. "You understand him, don't you." It was more of a statement then a question. Ah-Un nodded. Sesshomaru leaned back on the tree he happened to be sitting against. He looked at Rin who was on Ah-Un's back fast asleep and Jaken who was leaned against Ah-Un also sleep.

"I'm bored," Sesshomaru blinked at the sudden voice. He looked up at Ah-Un in confusion but then followed the dragon's gaze and his eyebrows shot up. In the place of the small fox he knew as Youko was the larger more humanoid form of the fox demon he knew as Youko Kurama.

"You…" Sesshomaru started but then trailed of. Kurama looked at him. Their eyes locked and Sesshomaru frowned when he saw those same blank pools of gold that the kitsune's fox form held. It was nothing like the lively golds that he had saw when he first met the fox demon when he and Inuyasha had been wrestling in the forest.

"Lord Sesshomaru, may Youko wake Rin so we can play?" He asked. Sesshomaru's eyes actually widened at the request, totally taken off guard.

"…" He silently observed the fox demon. "Kurama?"

"Sesshomaru-sama can call me Youko," He answered back and plopped backwards onto his back. He stared up at the sky silently. "Lord Sesshomaru, why are the clouds so puffy? They look heavy….are they heavy? Have you ever touched them? Can they be touched?" The fox demon rambled on with more questions about the sky and the clouds as Sesshomaru stared at him in utter confusion.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru's gaze snapped to Rin who sat up rubbing her eye. She looked at the babbling fox demon and her eyes widened. "Sesshomaru-sama!" The fox looked at her and he smiled.

"Rin is awake!" Kurama exclaimed. "Sesshomaru-sama, may Youko and Rin go play?"

"Youko?" Rin asked with a confused frown. Kurama smiled at her.

"Of course Youko is Youko, silly Rin," Kurama said with a laugh. Rin smiled widely.

"Oh! Sesshomaru-sama can Rin and Youko play?" Rin exclaimed excitedly.

"Eh…" Sesshomaru was still confused. "Sure?" He watched the fox stand and stretch.

"Let's play in those flowers! Sesshomaru-sama can see us from there, right Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked. Sesshomaru nodded silently and watched the two make their way to the small patch of flowers. Sesshomaru turned his gaze to Jaken who had woken up some time ago. The toad demon looked equally baffled at the appearance of the fox demon they had met earlier.

"That is probably what that demon and Inuyasha were yelling about the other day!" Jaken squawked. Sesshomaru furrowed his brow and nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile…<strong>

Yusuke cursed his as he walked from the well. He had no idea where the hell he was or where the hell he was going. He perked up when he saw something silver in a bush. "Kurama?" He asked. The silver disappeared but then the owner of the silver bush – which turned out to be a tail – walked out of the bush with a frown marring the beautiful face. Yusuke frowned slightly. This was not Kurama. It may be a fox demon but the last time he checked, Kurama was not a girl.

"Who are you, human?" The vixen hissed. She dropped into a defensive position. "Go away!"

"Whoa, whoa, there!" Yusuke had his hands up in defense. He remembered Kurama once telling him how fox demons – especially vixens – were overly protective and violent when they felt threatened. It was even more so if the vixen had a kit nearby.

"LEAVE!" She hissed dangerously.

"Mother!" The bushes shook and a small silver kit ran out of the bush.

"Kurouko!" She cried. Yusuke sweat-dropped. Yup, he was in big trouble. The vixen snatched the kit up and bared her teeth to Yusuke. She let out a snarl.

"Hey, hey!" Yusuke said slowly. "I'm not here to hurt anyone! I'm actually just here looking for a friend of mine!" The vixen didn't ease up her growling. "Well…Three of my friends," Yusuke had to pick his words carefully. "One has long red hair and green eyes; another has short black hair that sticks up and a splash of white in the middle. He has red eyes. Another is a fox demon just like you and he has golden eyes and silver hair!"

"I saw the one with silver hair," The kit known as Kurouko said. The vixen tried to shush him but the kit pulled away from her and ran to Yusuke.

"Kurouko!"

"Don't worry!" The small kit said with a smile. "This hanyou means no harm," The vixen looked confused.

"Hanyou…?"

"Yes!" The kit said with a grin. "You should go back to our clan; I will show him where I saw his friend."

"I will do no such thing!" The vixen gasped. "You are going to come back with me and we are going to leave this hanyou here!"

"Vera," The kit snapped. "I am not a child!"

"The hell you aren't!" She screeched. The kit glared at her angrily.

"Go back!" He hissed. "I know you are my _protector _but I am not a kit! My decisions are mine to make and mine alone! Go back to the clan!" He growled. Yusuke watched the exchange in confusion and a bit of awe. The vixen frowned.

"You better come back safely…"

"Yes," He nodded. The vixen left and Yusuke looked down at the kit in confusion.

"Uh…What just happened?" Kurouko laughed.

"Do not be fooled by my small stature, hanyou. I am an adult male fox." He said.

"Um…okay…" Yusuke said slowly. "About my friend?"

"Ah, Yes…" The fox grumbled. "I remember seeing your silvery fox friend with a dog hanyou a while back. Recently; however, I've seen him traveling along with an Inu daiyoukai from the West. Inu no Tashio, Sesshomaru," He said with a nod. Yusuke frowned.

"Who?"

"What?" Kurouko gasped. "You do not know of Lord Sesshomaru of the west? Have heard of his father? The Inu no Tashio before him? Toga? Or as he has always been known to just be called Inutashio." The small fox jumped up and down. "What – do you live under a rock?"

"You could say that…" Yusuke grumbled glancing back at the well that was far off in the fields.

"Where are you from? Your clothing is strange," The fox demon said with a frown as he circled Yusuke. Yusuke's eyes widened as the fox pulled on his pants from behind.

"Hey, hey!" Yusuke snapped as he jumped away from the fox demon. Kurouko laughed lightly.

"I apologize. Sometimes I let my curiosity get the better of me," Kurouko grinned cheekily.

"How old are you?" Yusuke found himself asking. Kurouko grinned slyly.

"I can say I am far older than you. I may even be acquainted with your ancestors," The fox demon laughed lightly. "The vixen from earlier; I am older than her," He said. Yusuke's eyes widened.

"How are you older than you – I don't think I want to know…." Kurouko laughed.

"Nothing like that, hanyou," Kurouko grinned. "It seems my clan – instead of having new leaders – picked new mothers which are truly just protectors for me. This time around it happened to be her. Her false care about me is something amusing, though I just play along since there is nothing better to do." He giggled.

"Do you also choose a different mate?" Yusuke asked vaguely remembering Kurama speak on how fox demons rarely settle down with one mate. Kurouko shook his head.

"I have never taken on a mate," Kurouko looked up thoughtfully. "I've never even rutted before," He looked up at Yusuke.

"So you're like an ancient virgin?" Yusuke asked. Kurouko burst into laughter.

"I've never heard someone put it that way but yes – yes I am." He laughed. He smirked at Yusuke. "I like you, hanyou." Kurouko chuckled. "Here I am running off at the mouth and I have yet to ask what your name is,"

"Yusuke Urameshi,"

"Nice to meet you Yusuke. My name is Kurouko Motou," He grinned, flipping his long silver hair behind him. "Now the direction of your friends," The fox said as he began to walk off. Yusuke followed behind him. Yusuke looked around as he listened to the fox speaking.

"Where exactly are we?"

"We're…hm…I cannot exactly pinpoint our location but I know where are close to the Western lands." Kurouko said. He looked at Yusuke. "Where are you from?"

"Originally from Tokyo but-"

"To-Ki-yo?" Kurouko looked over his shoulder at the taller with a frown. "Where is this To-Ki-Yo? Is this the name of your clan? Your human village? Is it in the East or the South?" The fox asked. Yusuke blinked.

"Un..." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Truthfully, I have no idea what you're talking about," Yusuke grumbled. Kurouko stopped and turned to him fully.

"You are a very weird human," Kurouko stated after a while. Yusuke glared at him as Kurouko smirked.

"Well, excuse me!"

"I did not intend to offend you, but it is true…" Kurouko mumbled. He looked the taller over for a while and shook his head. "Your clothing is too tight." Yusuke's eyes widened as the small fox gripped his hand and pulled him along with such strength he didn't even imagine someone as small as he would possess. Then again – a picture of an angry Hiei came to mind and he smirked. Never mind.

"I will take you to a nearby human village. The head of the village is a nice human lady, I am also certain she has some information about your friend as well." Kurouko dragged Yusuke along. Yusuke took that time to look over the small fox demon. He was pretty adorable. Long silver hair in a high pony-tail, large golden eyes and a thin frame. He was wearing a silver kimono with purple flowers all over it.

* * *

><p>Kurouko had dragged Yusuke back to the village he was speaking about. An old lady approached them with two other men standing behind her holding spears. "Ah, it is just you, Lord Kurouko,"<p>

"Greetings, Lady Kaede," The small fox bowed slightly. The old lady looked at Yusuke with a small frown as he looked over his clothes.

"Your clothing is just as strange as young Shuichi's and Kagome's," Kaede commented. Yusuke's eyes widened.

"You know them?" Yusuke asked. Kaede nodded.

"I am assuming you are from their time?"

"From their time?" Kurouko and Yusuke asked at the same time.

"Aye," She nodded. She motioned for the two to follow. Kurouko looked at Yusuke briefly before following her. Yusuke sighed and followed the two.

* * *

><p>"My lord!" Rin screeched. Sesshomaru's gaze snapped up to see something large come from the ground. Sesshomaru quickly snatched Rin up but he frowned in confusion. Where was Youko? His question was answered when he heard a yelp. He turned when he heard a plop and his eyes widened slightly at the strange demon slowly slinking closer to them. It looked jelly. It was blue and translucent. He could see the fox struggling inside of the demon. Sesshomaru growled. He jumped to Ah-Un and placed Rin down before jumping at the blob monster and cutting it in half. He caught the falling fox demon as he sputtered and choked up the blue glob stuff.<p>

"Youko," Sesshomaru said silently. The fox demon coughed but then looked up at Sesshomaru with blank golden eyes that seemed to have a small trance of confusion in them.

"Thank you for saving me Sesshomaru-sama," Kurama said with a large smile. Sesshomaru nodded to him and sat the fox down. Kurama frowned as he looked himself over and then at Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru-sama and Youko need bathes," Rin giggled from her place on top of Ah-Un. Sesshomaru sighed.

"Indeed."

* * *

><p>"Wow…" Yusuke grumbled after Kaede got finish explaining the whole affairs of Kagome and Inuyasha and the new addition to Kurama joining then the mysterious demon that was searching for them. Yusuke knew it was Hiei but he kept that bit of information to himself.<p>

"Indeed…" Kurouko mumbled.

"Are you still going after him?" Kaede asked. Yusuke nodded. She stood. "I don't want you to be without a weapon."

"No need ma'am," Yusuke said with a grin. He held his finger up and the tip began to glow. "I have all I need literally at my finger-tips." Kurouko giggled. Yusuke grin widened. Kaede smirked.

"Is Lord Kurouko joining in this little adventure?" Kaede asked.

"Most certainly!" Kurouko said with a wide grin.

"Where that young vixen guard of yours?" Kaede asked with a frown. Kurouko shrugged.

"I told her to go back h-"

"Kurouko!" Kurouko turned his head and his eyes widened at the furious looking fox demon in the doorway to the hut.

"How in the world does he do that without us sensing him?" Kaede asked as she watched the small kitsune stomp into the hut.

"Why did you run of Vera," He growled. Kurouko glared at him.

"She is too smothering," He huffed. The small kitsune grabbed his ear and Kurouko yelped.

"Kit, if you keep speaking to me like that I will feed you to my death tree," How familiar did that sound. Yusuke snickered. He froze when cold golden eyes settled on him.

"Lord Kitsu, how are you fairing?" Kaede asked the fox demon. The fox looked at her. He had violet markings on his face. He resembled the daiyoukai Sesshomaru so much but he was a lot smaller and younger then the Inu demon. He was even dressed similar except his kimono was light blue with the honeycomb and flower print on it and his obi was lavender. He lacked the spikes and the fluff though.

"Not that it matters to you," He grumbled. He pulled on Kurouko's ear. "This one has been giving me a lot of trouble,"

"Let my ear go, you brute!" Kurouko growled.

"What is this talk about you going on an adventure?"

"How long have to been listening exactly?"

"When the old hag said you were joining this human." Kitsu deadpanned.

"Oh…" Kurouko mumbled. "I am going with him to find his friend."

"I am coming too!" Kitsu stated firmly.

"Your mate wouldn't allow that,"

"MY MATE DOES NOT DECIDE THINGS FOR ME!" Kitsu shouted angrily. Kurouko snickered. Yusuke shook his head. All foxes seemed to be the same.

"Fine," Kurouko said with a laugh. He looked at Kaede. "Do you have a bow and arrow I could borrow?"

"Of course," Kaede said with a nod.


	13. Chapter 13

Summary: Kurama goes to visit his cousin Kagome's house. He ends up being sent back in time with her when he falls down the bone eater's well trying to catch her when she jumped down it. Now he joins Kagome and her friends on their adventure to find the Shikon jewel shards. But on the way, Kurama meets some rather familiar characters.

Warning: Language, Slight AU, OOC chars, Yaoi (maybe?), Yuri (possibly?), violence

0000

The Bone Eater's Well

13

0000

Sesshomaru sighed and bit his lip silently. He looked down at his arm. He was turning slightly pink. He looked back at Kurama who was scratching his arm with an irritated frown. They had quickly washed the glop off before setting off again. Rin was currently napping on Ah-Un's back. Sesshomaru turned his head up slightly and breathed in through his nose. He could smell a spring some distance up ahead. He looked back when he heard Kurama growl. "There is a spring up ahead that we will be able to soak in," Sesshomaru said. Kurama looked at him. He was currently gnawing at his arm. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at him. Kurama slowly pulled his redden arm from his mouth and grinned sheepishly.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru and his small troupe made it to that small spring. Rin was still asleep on Ah-Un's back and Sesshomaru had sent Jaken to sit with the dragon while he and Kurama bathe. Kurama settled in the water with a sigh. "Much better," He sighed as he sank deeper in the water. Sesshomaru silently watched the fox sink until only his eyes and nose was visible. He himself sat back against the rocks and relaxed. Kurama opened one eye and stared at Sesshomaru. He opened both his eyes and stared. Sesshomaru frowned.<p>

"What is it?" He asked. Kurama moved closer to Sesshomaru and lifted some out the water. He grabbed Sesshomaru's stump of an arm and stared up at Sesshomaru.

"What happened?" Kurama asked. Sesshomaru stared at him for a while.

"My idiot of a half-brother." Sesshomaru said simply. Kurama scowled. He sunk back down in the water suddenly but kept his hands on Sesshomaru's arm.

"Trust me?" Kurama asked. Sesshomaru stared at him for a while. He nodded slowly. Kurama smiled and his eyes closed. Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly and then clenched closed. He hissed and tried to pull his arm away from Kurama but he couldn't. He watched as the fox slowly disappeared under the water and blood rise up from his arm.

"What are you doing?" Sesshomaru growled angrily, trying to yank his arm from the demon who'd disappeared.

* * *

><p>Yusuke growled as he jumped out of the way of the massive demon he and his small troupe were currently fighting. There was the massive one and also the smaller ones either flying around the large demon or running around. Kurouko was busy with the flying demons, Kitsu was busy with the grounded demons, and Yusuke was stuck with the massive one. "This is kinda getting annoying!"<p>

"**Compressing Void!**" the trio's attention snapped to the right. They jumped out the way just in time for a purple gel like tentacle reached out and grabbed the demons and sucked the flying demons into its grasped. It retracted and the demons were gone.

"The fuck was that?" Yusuke asked stunned. A man walked out of the bushes and stared at them. The man was tall a burly, with tanned skin, brown eyes, and short black hair. He was wearing simple, dark blue pants and a dark blue tunic with a halberd tied to his back. He had a scar going across his nose which he rubbed as he began to speak.

"I saw you guys were having a bit of trouble with the lot," the man smiled and rubbed the back of his head. "So I thought you'd need some help,"

"That…technique you used," Kurouko whispered. The man's brown gaze landed on him. "What was it?"

"It's really supposed to be a curse but I use it to my advantage," He said with a shrug. "My name is Roi by the way,"

"Kurouko!" Kurouko exclaimed as he waved excitedly. Roi smiled at him. "This is Kitsu," He pointed at the other fox demon, "And this is Yusuke!" He grinned.

"Mind if I join you guys? Seems like you're drawing in a lot of-"

"We can take care of ourselves, thank you very much," Kitsu snapped. He grabbed both Yusuke and Kurouko's wrists and dragged them along. He stopped as the man appeared in front of him.

"Oh come on! Please?" The man grinned. Kitsu glared at him.

"No!"

"The more the merrier!" Kurouko chirped with a grin.

"This isn't a field trip…" Yusuke grumbled. Kurouko stared at him in confusion.

"It most certainly is! We are in the fields and taking a trip!" Yusuke face palmed.

"That is…not what I meant at all…"

* * *

><p><em>Ow…short chapter….yucky! I will try to make the next one longer~ and much more interesting….<em>


	14. Note

I've yet to find a muse for this story...I've lost my way v.v I thought maybe if I saw someone else's version of the story, it will help me with my version of the story. I let Pardon Me Genderless-Crumpet take the reins of this story - hopefully I can pick up where I left off by getting some ideas from them. :) So, you can find Crumpet via a link on my profile or you can just go to my favorite stories and you'll find the story.


End file.
